


Je viens de là

by Versolite



Category: Foot 2 rue (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Sick Character, Sickfic, tbh je sais pas ce que je fais et je me pose plus la question
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "Un peu dingue, quand même. C’est ce que Fred et lui se disaient, la dernière fois – que tout le monde, les concernés compris, a la sensation que les Requins du port ont toujours été là, à l’usine à sardine. Comme si le lieu n’attendait qu’eux, comme s’ils étaient une espèce de légende urbaine locale."Quand Requin tombe malade, son équipe et lui repensent à leur vie avant Port-Marie, et à ce qui a pu changer.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Les sirènes

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers temps mais je pense que je suis dans la phase "défouler ma frustration sur le manque de charadevelopment de mes personnages préférés de vieilles séries d'animation sur le foot, et ce via sickfics parce que c'est ce qui reste le plus drôle à écrire", et c'est  
> eXTRÊMEMENT  
> spécifique.  
> Mais bref si y a des lecteurs à ce truc un jour j'espère qu'ils s'amuseront mdrrr

Il a un vieux souvenir, un souvenir chaud. Peut-être pas agréable, peut-être pas heureux, mais incontestablement, chaud. Le genre de souvenir pesant qui fait se demander, longtemps après, comment les autres ont pu le vivre.

Il a plu. Les lunettes de Marteau, entre ses mains tremblantes, sont couvertes de gouttelettes et d'une fine couche de buée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle était là. Peut-être sa respiration, peut-être le changement de température, mais il est certain qu’il y en avait, aussi certain que de tout ce qu’il sait aujourd’hui. Chaque détail lui apparaît dans une netteté à faire peur, comme une série de photos - la blancheur du petit habitacle, le froid de la rue traversée - une promenade de pénitence, il a eu l'impression que c'était. 

Mais vraiment, il faisait bon là-dedans. Une, deux heures avant, ils pensaient qu'ils mourraient de froid. Il se souvient de leur avoir dit - ses paroles l'écœurent encore aujourd'hui - que de froid, c'est pas le plus douloureux. _"De froid, c'est pas le plus douloureux, et ma main dans ta gueule, Requin, elle est douloureuse ?!"_ , se fustige-t-il encore, le pire c'est qu'il faisait pas le coq, sur l'instant. Il avait seulement dit ça d'une voix absente, comme un fait.

Non, pas vraiment. Le pire, en fait, c'est que les quatre autres l'aient écouté. Et sans les sirènes, sans le sursaut qui l'avait pris, ils seraient tous restés là, terrifiés et apathiques, à se dire que c'était pas la pire mort, de mourir de froid.

Des requins sauvés par les sirènes. Il a un sourire aigre aux lèvres en y repensant. A l’époque, ils jouaient déjà au foot mais s’appelaient pas par ce nom, alors on peut pas tout à fait formuler comme ça. C’était différent. Mais quand même, des requins sauvés par les sirènes.

On croirait presque que c’est l’été, sans la bise soufflant rappelant le givre hivernal qui s’est posé le matin même sur les toits et les voitures. Cartoon y dessine chaque jour à l’arrache de petits personnages, souvent des mascottes de marques ou des footballeurs vus sur les affiches et à la télé. Le style est relatif, mais il s’amuse bien, ça se voit. S’il ne manquait pas de temps, et s’il n’avait pas une image à tenir, Requin se joindrait sans doute au jeu de son coéquipier.

Il cligne des yeux, et baisse sa casquette sur son visage pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil. Le chronomètre affiche encore une vingtaine de minutes de jeu, et les Diables ont déjà marqué un but contre les Fantômes. « Une vraie partie d’Halloween », a relevé Laklass avec un sourire. 

Il recule pour aller plus à l’ombre, gardant les déplacements des joueurs à l’œil. L’engagement est tendu, et ça s’agite, dans les gradins. Requin tousse dans son poing en jetant un rapide coup d’œil au public. Les places sont plus prises que d’habitude ; de ce qu’il a vaguement compris, des cousines sont venues assister au dernier match de Jane, avant qu’elle ne file à New-York et soit remplacée dans l’équipe. Dans le doute, il a demandé à Marteau de veiller au grain, pour éviter des emportements de supporters un peu trop assidus ; c’est plutôt rare, mais il a eu assez de mauvaises expériences ces huit derniers mois pour se méfier des attroupements dans le public.

Ça ne l’inquiète pas tant d’avoir un public agité que de savoir qui joue, d’un autre côté. Avant l’engagement, il a craint un clash entre les Fantômes et les Diables, rapport au comportement de Ben le jour où l’équipe féminine est arrivée à Port-Marie. S’il n’en voudrait pas à Shined et son équipe de garder de la rancœur, même après tout ce temps, il sait très bien qu’il doit se montrer intransigeant au niveau des règles du Foot 2 Rue. Heureusement, les vieilles inimitiés semblent s’être pansées, et tout paraît se dérouler pour le mieux. Il doit bien sûr veiller au jeu un peu musclé des Fantômes, mais c’est rien qu’il ne sait pas gérer.

Cartoon et Poussmousse surveillent les rues, Marteau et Coudboule sont là en cas de problème, Chrono s’occupe du match des Bleus contre les Barracudas, Fred et Zangezhino arbitrent les fausses rencontres pour distraire la police. C’est une journée normale.

Il ne sait pas, par contre, si ce sont les poussières inhabituelles du chantier, qui soulèvent des nuages sur tout le terrain, ou s’il n’a pas attrapé quelque chose, mais il tousse depuis ce matin. Ça allait avant le match, mais avec les mouvements, les sifflets et le fait de devoir crier les scores et les fautes, ça se fait de plus en plus sentir ; il a comme un tiraillement dans la poitrine, et la gorge qui lui fait un peu mal. Ça irait, encore, si ça ne le faisait pas tousser ; à force, les autres ont relevé, et il a eu une sensation désagréable de débilité quand Shined et Marteau ont eu le réflexe de venir voir si ça allait. Il a écopé d’un haussement d’épaules de la première, d’une proposition de prendre le relais du second, et ça s’est arrêté là ; il les a renvoyés à leur place, et fait reprendre le match, prenant garde à être plus discret. 

Il doit bien reconnaître que c’est bête de sa part, lorsqu’il souffle dans le sifflet. Annoncer les scores et relever les fautes n’est pas une tâche bien compliquée, en soi, à force il a l’habitude, et il suffit d’avoir l’œil ; mais avec une voix cassée, c’est tout de suite moins drôle. Il a l’impression qu’on l’étrangle et qu’on lui écrase les poumons, dès qu’il élève trop le ton ou qu’il siffle, si bien que sans avoir fourni le moindre effort, il se retrouve hors d’haleine. Il se reprend en entendant Ben s’esclaffer :

\- Ben alors, Requin, on se fait vieux ?

\- Toi, tu joues et tu la fer-

Il aurait dû éviter de hausser le ton, et pour le coup, ça n’y loupe pas : il est secoué d’un autre accès de toux qui le plie en deux et échoue dans son poing. Aux rires redoublés du chef des Fantômes succèdent un marmonnement ironique puis le silence alors que des pas se précipitent depuis les gradins. Sa respiration est devenue sifflante, et malgré ça et les larmes chaudes qui lui viennent aux yeux, l’arbitre ne peut s’empêcher d’envoyer mentalement une pique à son vieil ennemi (« Alors, ça te fait pas rire, là, Ben ? T’envisage de m’aider ou tu compte filmer ça pour un de tes plans ? »). Quelqu’un prend Requin par l’épaule – évidemment pas Ben, ce serait trop demander – et il reconnaît en se redressant la voix préoccupée de Marteau :

\- Mince, Requin, va t’asseoir, je peux m’occuper du match.

\- Ouais, c’est sans doute mieux, maugrée-t-il. Merci.

Il essuie ses yeux d’un mouvement de manche, et ôte son sifflet de son cou puis, se ravisant, consulte son coéquipier :

\- Tu en as un à toi, Marteau ?

\- Oui, juste là, pourquoi ?

Requin lui adresse un simple geste (« Pour rien »), et le laisse prendre le relais. Autant éviter de lui refiler ses microbes, en plus.


	2. Le protocole

A une lointaine époque, pendant les ateliers, il ne décrochait pas un mot. Jamais. 

La monitrice pouvait lui parler aussi gentiment qu’elle voulait, et répéter fort en le regardant en coin que toute participation était bonne à prendre, ça ne changeait rien. Marteau préférait encore se taire. Il n’a jamais bien su pourquoi. Quelque chose dans les expressions de Cartoon, Coudboule et Poussmousse, qu’il ne connaissait pas alors, ou quelque chose dans son asthme et comme ça lui semblait beaucoup trop crétin d’essayer de dire son avis alors qu’il avait la carrure des intellos fragiles des films. 

Ce n’était pas bien compliqué, il savait bien qu’on ne l’écouterait pas, de toute façon. Alors quand ils ont fini par habiter ensemble, avec Requin, aux premiers temps de leur collocation, il se contentait de s’inquiéter. Il notait ce qui n’allait pas, réparait les pots cassés en silence, et faisait ce qu’il n’était pas capable de dire. Il connaît très bien les autres, aujourd’hui, mais il avait déjà commencé à les percer à jour, pendant les premiers mois. Il arrivait mieux à s’exprimer que lorsque les autres le fixaient en chien de faïence, avec leurs regards assurés et leurs méchants sourires. Et Requin voyait bien les efforts qu’il fournissait pour le groupe – c’était devenu automatiquement son second. Ça lui mettait un baume au cœur. Pour la première fois, quelqu’un lui disait qu’il était digne de confiance, et que ce qu’il faisait était bien, et encore aujourd’hui, il se sent à sa place. A part quelques débiles qui le chambrent comme le papa du groupe, tout le monde a l’air de le considérer un peu mieux, ou c’est peut-être seulement lui qui est maintenant capable de plus. 

Il déclare le score final, que Laklass note : une victoire des Fantômes par trois à deux, après un match serré. Les cousines de Jane ne sont même pas déçues ; le garçon a un sourire en les voyant se précipiter vers la joueuse pour commenter sa performance. Eux, les Requins, ont encore du boulot. Un match l’après-midi, la nourriture à préparer, la vaisselle, la rencontre du soir, puis le dîner, la vaisselle encore, et les comptes-rendus de la journée pour le forum du mondial. Comme d’habitude, ils savent qui doit faire quoi, mais il se demande s’il ne devrait pas alléger un peu le boulot de Requin. Déjà qu’il tousse, si en plus il doit se disputer avec la bécane… 

Il va d’ailleurs le retrouver au moment où il sort des gradins. Le capitaine parait dans ses pensées, et a l’air distrait quand Marteau l’interpelle. Ce dernier y a pensé, a un peu hésité, d’abord, mais les signes ne font plus de doute, et il sait que c’est la bonne solution. Requin lui serre brièvement l’épaule avec un sourire en coin :

\- Merci pour le coup de main.

\- Oui, oui, réplique distraitement le plus jeune, mais j’me disais, euh… tu crois qu’on devrait faire le protocole ?

\- Quel protocole ?

\- Tu sais, notre règlement, au cas où un de nous est malade.

A voir l’expression de Requin, il l’avait complètement zappé, et Marteau lui-même a eu de la chance de s’en rappeler. Il faut dire que ça date, cette histoire, d’avant Port-Marie et le Foot 2 Rue – pour eux, c’est pratiquement une autre vie, une où tout était plus difficile, mais aussi plus libre, d’une certaine façon.

Ils s’étaient entendus sur ça : dès que l’un d’eux présentait des symptômes, il y avait trois règles majeures. Règle numéro un, quarantaine imposée aux cinq. Chacun doit dormir dans une salle différente, et porter des masques et se laver autant que possible – on te regarde, Poussmousse – jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient certains de qui est malade et de qui ne l’est pas. Règle numéro deux, tous les moyens sont mis en œuvre pour se charger du ou des malades. Que ce soit en nourriture ou en n’importe quoi, le malade passait avant les autres, et il faut au minimum qu’un des valides fasse des tours en ville à la recherche de médicaments. Et règle numéro trois, celle sur laquelle ils avaient débattu pendant des heures : pas d’hôpital ou de service public. Les services d’urgence étaient l’ultime limite ; autrement, ils devaient donner un faux nom pour tout médecin auxquels ils s’adressaient ayant l’air de pouvoir bosser aux blacks. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le malade soit examiné avant que tout soit sûr, sauf cas d’extrême urgence.

Comme Requin reste silencieux, Marteau se fait la réflexion, avec malaise, celle qui l’a retenu d’agir avant. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en rappelle, l’aîné s’est toujours occupé d’eux. Dès le moment où ils ont eu besoin d’aide, évidemment, mais aussi pendant les périodes de maladie. Pour ses crises d’asthme, pour prévenir les fièvres quand ce crétin de Coudboule oubliait de désinfecter ses blessures de combat, pour tous les mauvais coups de froid de Cartoon et les rhumes et autres petits virus habituels. Les poux, ça devait être le pire ; passer leur milieu de vie à la bombe, c’était toujours un sale coup pour leurs poumons, et ça n’empêchait pas les sales bêtes de traîner chez eux. Un jour, ils en ont eu marre, et ils se sont rasés. Point barre. Des fois, c’était plus grave, mais ça allait. Miraculeusement, ils pouvaient s’en sortir avec les soins qu’ils s’étaient tous habitués à donner, avec les réflexes auxquels ils s’étaient rodés, mais ils n’étaient pas non plus docteurs. Des fois, il fallait magouiller, d’où certaines concessions à la règle numéro 3.

Et puis il y avait eu la grippe, et cette fois, ils avaient cru qu’ils étaient foutus. Tous autant qu’ils étaient. Parce que primo, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour se soigner, deuzio, ils avaient tous choppé le virus, tertio, l’hôpital avait dû les récupérer. 

\- Oui, on va faire ça  
.  
Marteau sort de ses pensées, et adresse un regard préoccupé à Requin.

\- Tu veux que je m’en occupe ? Je préviens les autres ?

\- On finit la journée et on s'en occupe.


	3. Le premier Noël

Marteau lui a tout expliqué, et bien sûr, il a fallu qu’il ouvre sa grande bouche. « Oui oui, bien sûr », qu’il notera les résultats sur l’ordi, ben non non, en fait, Coudboule. Déjà ça lui demande toute sa volonté pour ne pas asséner sa technique secrète – petite astuce, elle est dans son nom – sur l’appareil qui tourne au ralenti. S’il fait ça, comme dirait Cartoon, ce serait « couic » pour lui, il serait mal de chez mal. Alors noter les résultats, ça prendra son temps.

Il contemple la page internet qui refuse toujours de passer au lien sélectionné, et il croise les bras, s’armant de patience. Sur le haut du forum, il voit en couverture les photos qui défilent, très lentement, des différentes équipes. Les Dragons laissent place, comme d’habitude, aux sourires idiots des Bleus, et Coudboule ricane pour lui-même. Il les aime bien, tous, même si certains sont un peu coincés. Ça fait quand même… quoi, presque un an, déjà, qu’ils se connaissent.

Un an. Il se renverse sur sa chaise, et lève le nez vers le plafond. Dehors, les quatre autres discutent en préparant le repas, Poussmousse proteste alors que Cartoon menace de le coller à la vaisselle, mais Coudboule ne rit pas, perdu dans ses réflexions. Là, ils sont en décembre, ça va être leur premier Noël depuis l’arrivée des Rifflers dans leur petit tournoi de ville. Le premier depuis eux, et le troisième depuis qu’ils vivent à Port-Marie.

Un peu dingue, quand même. C’est ce que Fred et lui se disaient, la dernière fois – que tout le monde, les concernés compris, a la sensation que les Requins du port ont toujours été là, à l’usine à sardine. Comme si le lieu n’attendait qu’eux, comme s’ils étaient une espèce de légende urbaine locale. Ça, y a que Ben pour le démentir, et le chef de l’équipe des Fantômes, pour peu que son oreille traîne lors de ce genre de discussion, n’hésite pas à se récrier. « Vous croyez quoi, vous, que vous êtes des célébrités locales ? A cause de vous on nous traite de pirates des rues et Pradet et le maire nous ont à l’œil. Arrêtez de faire les lèches-bottes avec eux, vous savez tous que c’est vrai. A cause des Requins, tout le monde nous a remarqués ». Ben savait pas à quel point le futur confirmerait ses paroles. Et autant ses reproches hargneux atteignaient un peu Coudboule, dans le temps, autant aujourd’hui, il a appris à s’en fiche.

N’empêche, c’est dingue, la vitesse à laquelle ils se sont imposés dans la ville.

\- Coudboule, tu t’en sors ?

Cartoon passe la tête par la porte, et grimace en voyant l’air distrait de son coéquipier et la barre de chargement rester au même point.

\- T’inquiète, ça fait son chemin.

\- Espèce de veinard. T’es au chaud à juste attendre sur une chaise, se moque le plus petit.

\- Ouais bah prend ma place si tu veux, tu verras si c’est marrant.

\- Sérieux, je peux ?

\- Ouais. Si je reste une minute de plus à relire le début du forum je vais devenir fou.

\- Passe pas en mode Hulk, hein ! Waaaa-prrrrrrorrrrrr ! Si tu dégomme tout, on est bon pour tout faire à la main !

\- Bon courage pour ça, moi j’abandonne.

\- Attends ! le rappelle Cartoon alors qu’il est déjà au niveau de la porte. Marteau t’a prévenu aussi, pour Requin ?

\- La quarantaine ? Ouais je suis au courant. Il dort ici, alors ?

\- Hm hm.

\- J’vais installer les lits de camp avant de les aider pour le repas, alors.

\- Nan, pas besoin, Poussmousse s’en est déjà occupé.

Cartoon le regarde, comme espérant autre chose, mais Coudboule lui fait simplement signe, et lui dit à tout à l’heure. Ils disent toujours que demain il fera jour, que chaque chose en son temps. Tout est fait, alors, il peut aller se mêler aux bavardages en rigolant. C’est quand même une belle journée qui s’achève.


	4. Quatre

Il s’est réveillé quatre fois, cette nuit-là, pour peu que la première ait compté comme une. Alors qu’il somnolait, il a sursauté dans son sommeil. Un peu plus tard, il ne sait pas précisément pour quelle raison, il a ouvert les yeux. Tremblant de chaud, ses muscles endoloris, il ne s’est rendormi qu’après s’être tourné et retourné pendant une trentaine de minutes dans son lit de camp, et toussé jusqu’à ce que sa gorge le laisse en paix. La troisième fois, la plus longue, il a ouvert les yeux avec le besoin de vomir, et s’est précipité du mieux qu’il a pu jusqu’à leurs toilettes. Étant donné qu’une portion du trajet s’est faite sur les genoux, il a estimé que son t-shirt s’en est tiré à bon compte. Son estomac, par contre, lui renvoyait une sensation désagréable, et ses poumons lui semblaient crispés dans sa poitrine. Il baignait dans son jus ; il en était à un point où la sensation glacée du carrelage, qui abîmait ses genoux, avait quelque chose de soulageant contre sa peau.

Il s’est levé dès qu’il a pu, et s’est aidé du mur pour regagner sa chambre. Là, il s’est débarrassé de son haut, foutu pour la nuit, et l’a jeté dans le bac en se disant que, vu son état, il pouvait autant ne pas en changer, simplement dormir comme ça. C’était peut-être pas recommandé, mais il en avait sa claque de la chaleur et il n’était pas fragile, pour autant qu’il pouvait en juger. Quelques coups retentissent contre la porte. Il s’assoit pesamment sur son lit, jette un « Ouais ? » avant de se coucher, les yeux mi-clos, au-dessus des couvertures.


	5. S'organiser

Il sait tout de suite que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Tout porte à le croire depuis le moment où Marteau les a rassemblés pour leur expliquer la situation, bien sûr, et il ne faut pas non plus être une lumière pour commencer à s’inquiéter dès qu’on parle de quarantaine, mais ça encore, il ignore pourquoi, ça allait. Que ce soit au studio, aux Grands Docks ou ici, que quelque chose soit inhabituel, passe encore, ils peuvent le gérer. Une maladie, ça se soigne, une faim, ça se… ça se calme, oui, voilà c’est ça le mot, et bon, tout le reste peut se gérer. C’est que du matériel, ces histoires.

Mais dès le moment où ils entrent, leurs masques anti-bactéries protégeant leurs visages au cas où, et que Cartoon demande à leur capitaine si ça va, Poussmousse sent qu’il y a un truc en plus qui déconne, et tout de suite, ça le met mal. Il reste en arrière, observe seulement quand Requin les regarde, l’air indécis. Le silence qui suit la question du goal de l’équipe est assez long pour qu’il finisse par tilter.

D’habitude, Requin dit oui. Il dit que ça va, y a pas d’hésitation, et ils reprennent sur autre chose, il les aide, ils se dépatouillent chacun de leur côté. Même si quelque chose trottait effectivement dans la tête de leur aîné, tout finit par se tasser et ils peuvent passer à autre chose sans problème. Là, y a rien. Dans toute autre circonstance, il ne serait jamais en train de se taire assez longtemps pour qu’ils puissent se faire du souci. Quelque part, Poussmousse espère qu’il s’est seulement endormi, mais l’air pensif fixé sur eux dément cette idée. Il a le temps d’envisager mille hypothèses préférables, plutôt que la simple réalité, que leur capitaine est en train de flancher, qu’il est en train d’admettre que pour cette fois, ils ne pourront pas compter sur lui pour tout régler. Les paroles suivantes lui font l’effet d’un coup de masse :

\- Je sais pas, là, les gars…

Dans une vieille émission de catch qu’ils avaient enregistrée sur cassette, un gars se prenait une retournée qui le sonnait, et même quand il se relevait, ses paupières clignaient comme celles d’une vache et il marchait comme un pingouin, les bras écartés, avant de se reprendre. Ça les faisait beaucoup rire, dans le temps, un sujet d’imitations pour Cartoon jusqu’au moment où ils s’en étaient lassés et avaient arrêté de penser à cette blague trop ressassée. Pendant une seconde, Poussmousse se sent exactement pareil ; il en écarte presque les bras, d’instinct, avant de les claquer contre son flanc sans penser à ce qu’il fait. Il entend distinctement les voix des autres, alors qu’il remet ses pensées en ordre :

\- Mais on fait quoi ? bafouille Coudboule.

\- On va à l’hôpital, ou on… ?

Marteau dépasse Poussmousse, l’air décidé ; le roux a vu comme lui le regard de leur coéquipier s’attarder sur Requin, qui n’en mène pas large. Poussmousse se racle la gorge, mais c’est Marteau qui réplique à Cartoon d’une voix ferme :

\- C’est pas à lui de nous dire !

\- Comment ça ? J’te rappelle que c’est lui qui décide, le génie !

\- Et tu veux qu’il nous fasse un plan en trois parties de ce qu’on doit faire ?

\- Les gars, du calme, grommelle Requin avant d’étouffer sa toux dans son poing.

\- Requin, réagit Cartoon, on fait quoi ? Tu… tu pense qu’on devrait… ?

Il s’interrompt seul, et paraît enfin comprendre ce qu’essaye de lui expliquer Marteau, au moment où il voit leur capitaine relever les épaules, blotti sur son lit. Il n’a pas l’énergie de décider, et quelle que soit son opinion sur ce qui devrait se passer, il n’est pas en état de leur donner des ordres. La grimace du goal a quelque chose de comique, mais Poussmousse n’est pas d’humeur à rire :

\- Si Requin peut pas, c’est toi qui dois le faire, Marteau, réagit-il en appuyant son index sur la poitrine du concerné.

\- Moi… ?

Les yeux du concerné s’écarquillent. Par réflexe, et comme Cartoon l’a fait plus tôt, il dirige son regard vers Requin, mais leur chef s’est rendormi. Le jeune homme fait alors ce dont Poussmousse ne l’aurait jamais cru capable ; il s’exécute, tout simplement. Il leur fait un geste, et bégaye :

\- D’a… d’accord les gars, écoutez-moi. Poussmousse, d’abord, tu préviens Chrono. Il est tard mais il comprendra, et au moins pour demain on aura le temps de savoir c’qu’on doit faire.

\- Chrono, t’es sûr… ? s’inquiète Poussmousse.

Loin de lui l’idée de le décourager, mais tout lui semble d’un coup très incertain.

\- Oui, réplique Marteau sans flancher, Chrono. Faut qu’il sache, sinon demain ce sera le chaos et on devra annuler toutes les rencontres.

\- T’as raison, opine-t-il, éclairé. Tu crois que je devrais lui demander de trouver un médecin ?

\- Je pense, oui, finit par acquiescer l’autre après une hésitation

\- Mais, et euh…

Cartoon se triture les mains.

\- Quoi ? réplique Coudboule.

\- Ben… vous savez, les affaires des Requins, ça reste les affaire des Requins, on est pas censés…

\- On peut pas l’aider ! s’énerve Marteau. Tant que Requin peut pas prendre de décisions, c’est à nous d’faire au mieux. C’est la règle numéro deux du protocole : on doit l’aider par tous les moyens.

\- Et la règle numéro un c’est la quarantaine, opine Cartoon, l’air de faire une concession. On peut tout reprendre dans l’ordre, au moins.

\- J’peux regarder les médocs qu’on a, réalise Coudboule. On sait pas encore ce qu’il a mais au moins ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

\- Relis l’inventaire, opine Marteau.

\- Il est où ?

\- Juste à côté de la boîte. Tu sors les trucs qui pourraient l’aider, contre la toux et les trucs comme ça. Il a de la fièvre, ou pas ?

Ils se consultent, avant de poser leur regard sur lui. C’est Coudboule qui se décide finalement à effleurer son front de sa paume épaisse.

\- Je crois bien, oui.

\- Bon, alors contre la fièvre, la toux et euh… enfin bref, sors les trucs et fais le tri. Tu remets en place après, hein. Poussmousse, Chrono.

L’interpellé s’exécute immédiatement, un sentiment bizarre dans le ventre. Tout à l’heure, ça paraissait insurmontable, mais il a l’impression maintenant qu’ils se sont repris, après le sale coup. Problème, solution. Ils vont régler ça et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.


	6. A la tienne

Il est hébété de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, la sonnerie insistante de son portable lui vrillant les oreilles. Il reste quelques secondes immobile, se demandant s’il n’est pas en train de rêver, et fixe l’écran qui s’éteint doucement. Quand il s’allume de nouveau, répétant l’appel, Chrono se redresse et allume la lampe de chevet, saisit son portable et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d’enfin voir dans la lumière soudaine le nom affiché sur l’écran. Il décroche, et porte son téléphone à l’oreille, se racle la gorge :

\- A… Allô ?

\- Chrono ? Désolé, j’te réveille ?

Il reconnaît la voix. 

\- Je m’inquiéterais pour ma santé si tu ne me réveillais pas à cette heure-là, débite-t-il d’un trait.

Il a aperçu plus tôt l’affichage sur son réveil digital, auquel il jette un œil de nouveau : trois heures quarante du matin. Un nœud d’angoisse naît dans sa poitrine, et la fatigue laisse place peu à peu à l’alerte. Pour quelle raison, sinon quelque chose d’immensément grave, Poussmousse se permettrait-il de l’appeler à une heure pareille ?

Il l’écoute, s’efforce de rester calme et attentif quand il en vient aux faits. Plusieurs noms d’arbitres remplaçants et de gens pouvant aider lui traversent la tête, et il sait déjà qu’à la première heure, le lendemain, il contactera Fédé pour pallier à ce cas grave. Il passe une main sur son visage, parsemé de tics nerveux, lui fait répéter les symptômes. Il n’apprécierait déjà pas une situation pareille si elle arrivait à Tag, Gabriel ou n’importe quel pensionnaire de l’institut Riffler, mais lui viennent en pensée les conditions de vie des Requins, leur squat et leurs moyens très limités, et un soupir lui traverse les lèvres.

\- J’arrive, dit-il soudain.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? bégaye Poussmousse. Mais…

\- Ce n’est pas une question. A tout de suite.

Il s’assure que l’autre le salue à son tour avant de raccrocher, et en dix minutes, il est dehors, un manteau sur les épaules pour se protéger du soudain changement de température. Il a sur le dos un sac rempli de plusieurs affaires, destinées aux garçons. 

C’est un sentiment qu’il connaît depuis que Tag et les autres les ont mis en relation, une inquiétude qu’il n’a pu que mettre de côté, par manque de choix. Pas question de faire autrement, il savait les foudres et l’hostilité instinctive qu’il se récolterait s’il s’avisait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ; mais consciemment ou non, il a toujours gardé au fond de lui une préoccupation sur la situation précaire de l’équipe des Requins. Que ce soit par rapport aux Bleus, puis pour eux-mêmes, puis pour le mondial et les actions du maire. Chaque fois, il ne sait comment, Requin et son équipe s’étaient tiré d’une pirouette habile de toute situation potentiellement dangereuse, et s’étaient montré à la hauteur des problèmes qu’ils risquaient d’affronter. 

Plus encore, ils sont tout bonnement prudents. Ils savent ce qu’ils font, ils sont responsables, connaissent les limites et les lois, et même par rapport aux Bleus et à toutes les autres équipes de Foot 2 Rue, ils ont toujours montré un comportement impeccable et modèle. De la méfiance envers eux, il était vite passé à une considération perplexe jusqu’à une sympathie aussi inattendue qu’agréable. 

En fait, il n’y a pas que ça. Il est même reconnaissant envers eux. Reconnaissant envers cette étrange bande de démunis ayant été capable de donner plus à l’équipe des Bleus que ce que lui, en tant que simple surveillant, le pouvait. Reconnaissant que le nouveau monde qu’aient découvert Tag et les autres, malgré les risques, leur ait aussi permis des rencontres incalculables en dehors du milieu morne de leur internat. Reconnaissant, somme tout, que les Requins aient permis à des gamins, qui auraient été autrement condamnés à vivre cloîtrés jusqu’à leur majorité entre quatre murs, de réaliser un rêve partagé par plusieurs générations.

Et à cause de cette gratitude, il n’a jamais osé faire plus qu’évoquer l’idée de les sortir de là. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que « sortir de là » signifie, pour lui qui n’a jamais affronté un cas de ce genre, mais d’abord, il s’imaginait organiser un genre de réinsertion, contacter des connaissances, leur donner le moyen de trouver du travail. Instinct normal, qu’il regrette encore à moitié aujourd’hui. Il aurait pu leur épargner beaucoup de problèmes et de risques, et l’état de Requin en ce moment même en est une preuve. Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Il sait bien que maintenant, c’est compliqué à réaliser.

D’un autre côté, quand est-ce que ça aurait pu être simple… ? Les remettre dans les rails de la légalité semblait dès le début un travail demandant toute une assistance sociale et des efforts fastidieux, et plus le temps a passé, plus il a douté que ce soit seulement une bonne idée. L’équipe du port porte bien son nom ; les remettre dans un bassin, c’est prendre le risque qu’ils fassent du dégât autour d’eux, ou s’y sentent oppressés et jamais à leur place. Une seule fois, il avait osé crever l’abcès : il en avait parlé avec Requin. Il avait presque immédiatement regretté, en voyant son grand nez se froncer à la mention d’administration et de réinsertion.

\- Chrono, je connais mon équipe. C’est pas fait pour eux, ce genre de trucs.

\- Pour eux, a relevé le surveillant, mais pour toi, par exemple ? Ça risque d’être compliqué d’abord de les diriger dans ces procédés, mais tu es plus dégourdi et plus âgé, il suffirait que tu leur donne l’exemple, et que…

\- Quel exemple ?

Il s’est encore renfrogné, l’air défensif. Chrono ignorait comment s’exprimer, et avait l’impression que chaque mot sortant de sa bouche était inapproprié :

\- Eh bien, une formation, un métier, peut-être quelque chose de plus légal, que… Enfin, Requin, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester toute ta vie ici avec eux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qui va s’occuper d’eux, si je me fais une formation quelque part ? Non, avait-il maugréé, levant la main alors que l’homme s’apprêtait à répondre, y a des trucs auxquels on touche pas. Y a des trucs, je sais que ça collerait pas. On a un toit, on peut manger, on peut dormir et maintenant on gère le mondial de Foot 2 Rue. Y a pas besoin de plus.

Ça lui coûtait, et ça lui coûte encore de l’admettre mais quelque part, il devait bien avoir raison. Il y a quelque chose d’admis dans cette situation, et vouloir remuer ça lui donnait l’impression de désirer forcer un animal sauvage à se domestiquer, ou l’inverse. 

Au-delà de ça, en fait. Ça lui donne l’impression de forcer quelqu’un dans une case où l’autre refuse de se mettre, et si Chrono ne sort jamais des limites, d’habitude, il a bien conscience que les règles qui s’appliquent à lui et à des millions d’autres ne peuvent fonctionner pour certains. L’équipe des Requins en fait partie. Il a toujours compté sur la société, travaillé pour gagner sa vie et vécu dans les conditions qu’on lui permettait ; mais l’existence n’avait pas souri de la même manière à la bande du port, et aussi difficile que ce soit pour lui, il avait fallu ce jour-là qu’il se rendre à l’évidence. Leur façon d’être et de vivre, leurs vêtements sales, leurs conditions délicates, leur manque d’éducation et leur penchant vers l’illégalité, tout ce qu’il réprouvait autrefois, c’était leur vie. Ce qui les rendait heureux et le rythme qu’ils avaient trouvé ; et même s’il lui semblait un bon choix de leur offrir une possibilité d’être éduqués, peut-être bien que quelque chose se briserait en eux, s’ils devaient tolérer de vivre dans ce monde qui, indifféremment, les avait mis au plus bas de la chaîne. Il ignore tout de leur vie, mais cette révélation, elle, il la garde dans son crâne chaque fois que ses pensées se mettent à divaguer dans les routes d’autrefois.

Leur débat s’était poursuivi jusqu’à ce que l’heure vienne de rentrer au bercail ; Chrono conserve un bon souvenir de ces heures passées assis sur les estrades de l’usine à sardine, à boire et discuter pendant que les autres tapaient dans la balle. Cette impression d’être à leur place, sur le bord du terrain, à veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Il se souvient d’avoir à un moment désigné le groupe de joueurs. Omar, à côté d’eux, les écoutait discuter avec curiosité.

\- Ton groupe, d’accord, qu’il t’arrive des bricoles, tu aurais notre aide et tu saurais t’en sortir, mais eux ? Tous les joueurs du mondial, tous les espoirs du Foot 2 Rue ?

\- J’ai pas l’intention de les abandonner, Chrono, avait ricané Requin, une lueur sincère dans le regard. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. C’est comme ce qu’on disait tout à l’heure, on est à notre place, ici. On en changerait pour rien au monde, t’es pas d’accord ?

\- Tu l’as dit.

Et ils avaient trinqué, avant de rire de leur petit mélodrame sentimental.


	7. Le débat

Ils ont fait leur possible. Le premier vent de panique passé, ils ont été efficaces, et ont suivi leurs postes comme Marteau leur a indiqué. Des dolipranes, du sirop contre la toux et deux ou trois autres boîtes traînent près de l’ordinateur, qu’ils ont repoussé sur le bureau. Plusieurs bouteilles d’eau pour faire passer tout ça traînent au pied du lit, et Cartoon et Coudboule, avec une méthode très religieuse, ont redressé les oreillers et amené quelques plaids de leurs réserves. Quand il a fallu décider s’il devait plutôt rester couvert pour ne pas chopper plus froid ou au contraire ne pas l’être trop pour pas que la fièvre augmente, ça a créé une discussion, et Marteau – très efficace, le Marteau, pas la moitié d’une andouille, ça c’est sûr – a finalement décrété qu’il fallait le couvrir mais lui laisser l’eau au cas où. Et peut-être un gant de toilette froid sur le front, si ça se calme pas. 

Malgré les masques, et malgré qu’il n’ait pas trop été d’accord, Cartoon a fini par accepter de sortir de la pièce avec eux, pour la règle de la quarantaine. Il veille quand même devant la chambre, le visage entre les poings, pendant que les autres font les cent pas. La nervosité s’est transformée en attente calme et concentrée, et même s’il se borne au silence, Cartoon reconnaît que c’est rassurant d’avoir pu s’activer, même avec leur capitaine hors jeu. Si bien que lorsqu’ils voient enfin la silhouette de Chrono approcher, il se relève sans émotion pour lui adresser un signe de main. Comme les autres, malgré sa promesse, il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il viendrait, mais il est heureux de le voir, et pas vraiment surpris. Ils peuvent compter sur l’arbitre, en toutes circonstances ; le voir débarquer pour les aider en pleine nuit n’est qu’une confirmation de ce qu’ils savaient déjà.

\- Tu n’es pas couché, Cartoon ? s’inquiète Chrono en rencontrant son regard.

\- Nan, chef, pas fatigué, réplique-t-il.

C’est un mensonge, mais un mensonge dont il a besoin, et l’autre n’insiste pas. Au lieu de quoi, il leur explique calmement la situation : demain, il s’arrangera pour trouver des remplaçants, etc, etc, Cartoon l’écoute d’une oreille distraite. Si ça le soulage, c’était un peu admis, quelque part dans son crâne, que personne ne les laisserait dans la mouise. Quand vient la partie qui l’intéresse, il relève le menton, dubitatif :

\- Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez déjà rencontrée, mais Laklass a une tante, Galatea, qui est médecin. Je ne l’ai pas encore appelée, mais si vous êtes d’accord je vais aussi le faire dès demain matin pour lui expliquer ce qu’il se passe et qu’elle l’examine. Elle devrait pouvoir trouver ce qu’il a.

\- Et si elle peut pas ? bafouille Coudboule.

\- Si elle ne peut pas, réplique Chrono sans se laisser dérouter, je contacterais l’hôpital.

Un concert de protestations, auquel Cartoon se joint, s’élève sans attendre :

\- Non mais ça va pas ? s’exclame Poussmousse

\- Et pourquoi pas les flics, tant qu’on y est ? renchérit Coudboule.

\- Si on contacte l’hosto, nyooom ! On d’vra se carapater de Port-Marie, et on devra dire bye-bye au mondial.

\- Du calme, les Requins. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, on n’est pas sur le premier rhume. Si on ne lui fait pas voir de professionnel, on prend le risque de passer à côté d’une maladie grave.

\- Peut-être, mais on s’en est toujours tirés, réplique Cartoon.

Il n’aime pas cette part de lui qui hésite face à l’argument plus que raisonnable. Dans son crâne, y a déjà une alarme qui s’est déclenché, un tidilidilidili continu. L’hosto, c’est non non non, c’est Requin qui l’a dit, et ils se sont mis d’accord. Ok, Chrono veut les aider, mais il peut pas non plus arriver comme ça et leur dire ce qu’ils doivent faire. 

\- Mais aujourd’hui, répond l’homme, vous n’avez pas besoin de vous débrouiller. On est là pour vous aider.

Cartoon baisse les yeux. Il ne peut pas le voir, mais pour une fois, en les apercevant, Chrono les voit différemment. Pas comme les petits loubards grossiers et attachants qu’il a admis comme amis de ses élèves. Quelque chose a changé, et c’est sur tous leurs traits ; avec ces simples phrases, il a bousculé un point sensible. Malgré ses yeux vissés au sol, le gardien de buts de l’équipe sent bien dans son ton que Chrono prend pas ça non plus à la légère, qu’il est grave :

\- Les garçons, j’en ai parlé à Requin, il y a très longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous est arrivé, et pour l’instant, vous n’êtes pas obligés de m’en parler. La seule chose que je sais, c’est que vous avez toujours été là pour mes gamins et pour tous ceux de la ville, et même du mondial. Vous avez fait un travail gigantesque pour nous tous. Aujourd’hui, Requin est malade, juste à côté de nous. Je sais que vous avez dû être obligés de vivre par vos propres moyens, mais maintenant, c’est différent. Laissez-nous vous aider, s’il vous plaît.

Cartoon a un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, et presque l’envie de pleurer, il ne sait pas bien pourquoi. Il redresse la tête quand Poussmousse répond :

\- On va pas laisser Requin comme ça.

Le rouquin croise les bras, une moue pensive sur les traits, mais paraît s’être mis d’accord avec lui-même. 

\- Moi, je fais confiance à Chrono, décrète-t-il.

Cartoon n’a pas le temps de lui jeter un reproche désemparé que d’autres voix se joignent à la sienne :

\- Moi aussi, acquiesce Coudboule.

\- Moi aussi, mais on a un protocole, relève Marteau. Et si on change les règles, y a intérêt qu’il y ait zéro risque. S’il vous plaît, ajoute-t-il tardivement.

Chrono hoche la tête. Son expression s’est attendrie.

\- Et toi, Cartoon ? demande-t-il, arrachant un sursaut à l’interpellé.

Il n’arrive pas à les regarder, ni lui, ni ses coéquipiers. Il a seulement les mains dans les poches, la mâchoire serrée. Au petit « Hm ? » encourageant de l’arbitre, il soupire bruyamment :

\- Chrono, moi j’suis pas d’accord. Nos règles on les a écrites, scritch, noir sur blanc, et c’était avant qu’on joue au foot. Requin, j’sais pas ce qu’il dirait. S’il a pas appelé un pin-pon hier, pourquoi on ferait ça aujourd’hui, hein ?

\- Parce que maintenant, son état est pire, répond doucement l’homme. Aucun de vous n’est jamais allé à l’hôpital ?

La gorge de Cartoon se serre.

Bien sûr, qu’ils sont déjà allés à l’hôpital. Quand il y repense, il a une boule à l’estomac, et pourtant, ça fait longtemps. Et clairement, il a en mémoire le moment où ils s’étaient tirés – la montée d’adrénaline, quand ils les avaient entendus crier, derrière eux ! Cartoon avait marmonné « Eh, ils vont pas sortir les fusils, hein ? ». Il avait vu quelque part que c’était ce que les gens faisaient aux fuyards, parfois, les tirer comme des lapins. Ce serait bête de faire ça pour les gens d’un hôpital, mais pour le coup, il savait vraiment pas, et de toute façon, l’un des autres lui avait jeté d’économiser son souffle et il avait fermé son clapet. Ils filaient quand même plus vite, après les médicaments qu’on leur avait fait prendre et le repos et la bouffe.

Mais ça, c’était les Docks, et leur premier sale coup du genre. Ça parle entre eux, les médecins ? Peut-être que l’hôpital de Port-Marie saura ce qu’ils ont fait, s’ils lui refilent Requin, peut-être qui le laisseront jamais partir, et le soigneront d’ailleurs pas, en guise de punition. Il est pas dans leur crâne, il ne sait pas pourquoi ils peuvent pas être tranquilles, après tout, alors il veut pas prendre le risque. Il échange un regard penaud avec les autres, et hoche la tête finalement.

\- Si, convient Marteau.

\- Une fois, acquiesce Cartoon.

\- Et c’était pas joli.

\- On était tous malades, on claquait des dents.

\- On éternuait.

\- Et on a pas pu appliquer la règle numéro un. On était dans un studio, c’était la galère.

\- La règle numéro un… ? répète Chrono, perplexe.

\- La quarantaine. C’était à l’époque où on vivait à la cité des Grands Docks, explique Marteau, qui explique mieux qu’eux de toute façon. On a fini par appeler l’hosto parce qu’on était tous malades, sauf qu’on savait bien que ça allait faire mal, si on s’en allait pas. Dès qu’on a pu, on s’est carapatés de l’hôpital.

\- Ouais, dès qu’on allait mieux, opine Poussmousse. Ils parlaient un peu trop du fait qu’on avait pas de papiers.

\- Je vois, marmonne Chrono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas encore si je vais continuer ce truc, mais bref, j'espère que si y a des lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusque là ça aura été sympa à lire, au moins :'))


	8. Le docteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien je suis moi-même surprise mais il semblerait que j'ai encore un chouï à dire sur cette fanfic donc huh... cadeau, j'imagine...?

Il a fallu faire des pieds et des mains, mais il n’y avait pas le choix. Chrono se félicite d’avoir été assez prudent pour aller voir l’état de Requin, juste après leur discussion. Les membres de l’équipe lui ont fait, en détail, l’exposé de leur fameux protocole, et s’il n’a pas su leur tirer quoi que ce soit d’autre, bornés comme ils sont, il a pu au moins réaliser qu’ils avaient des antécédents médicaux, depuis ces fameux Grands Docks. Reporter une intervention médicale lui semblait trop imprudent ; et après un coup de fil à Laklass, auquel les quatre jeunes hommes ont fini par consentir, ils attendent, tous les cinq, dans le hall de l’usine. 

C’est Laklass qui les interpelle lorsqu’il arrive, suivi d’une femme, qui doit être sa tante. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, depuis ses cheveux jusqu’à sa taille replète. Une petite cicatrice brune saille sur sa pommette droite, et une impression de lourdeur s’appesantit sur ses paupières. Malgré la bise qui gèle le trottoir de Port-Marie depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et le stade avancé de la nuit, elle ne porte qu’une simple robe recouverte par une belle veste en skaï, sur laquelle l’équipe des Requins attarde des yeux ronds. Son neveu, qui la précède, porte un pull épais couvrant son éternel maillot turquoise. Elle a aussi en travers du flanc une épaisse gibecière, que, sitôt qu’elle arrive, Poussmousse s’offre de lui porter. Elle décline poliment.

\- Merci, jeune homme, je peux me débrouiller. Est-ce que tu me conduirais près du malade, s’il te plaît ?

L’air déconfit du rouquin s’éclaire, et il s’empresse de s’exécuter ; il est rare qu’on lui parle aussi gentiment. Chrono prend un instant pour serrer la main de la femme, avant de s’écarter de leur passage :

\- Merci d’être venue, docteur M’Baye.

\- Ce n’est rien. Je vais faire ce que je peux, promet-elle.

Quand la porte de la chambre se referme derrière elle, Cartoon se tourne vers Laklass, sifflant entre ses dents :

\- Ben purée, elle est super cool, dis, ta tante !

\- J’sais bien, se rengorge le garçon.

\- Tu crois qu’elle pourra l’aider ? J’veux dire, si c’est aussi grave que Chrono dit… 

\- Elle sait ce qu’elle fait, vous en faites pas, leur garantit le garçon. Dès que j’ai vu que Requin toussait, j’ai tout de suite pensé à elle. Vous savez, elle a déjà travaillé en hosto, mais, poursuit-il, ignorant l’équipe qui grince des dents, elle s’est déjà occupée de gens dans les bidonvilles, aussi. Alors vous en faites pas.

\- C’est comme une doc 2 rue, alors ? s’enquiert Coudboule en se grattant le crâne.

Des rires et de gentils quolibets saluent la réflexion. 

Marteau, qui s’est jusque là fait discret, propose de préparer un peu de café pour les invités ; la machine se met à faire son capharnaüm depuis un coin reculé de l’usine, et les tasses sont tout juste distribuées quand le docteur M’Baye ressort, l’air sérieux.

\- Alors, madame… ? demande timidement Cartoon.

\- Alors, c’est un peu ce que je craignais, articule-t-elle soigneusement. D’après ce que Laklass m’a répété, et d’après ce que je vois, ça m’a tout l’air d’être une pneumonie.

L’expression détendue des garçons se pétrifie. Une pneumonie, c’est pas n’importe quoi, et Cartoon ne réalise qu’il serre les dents qu’au moment où la femme croise son regard ; elle a une expression froide et fermée, mais avec quelque chose d’assez assuré pour le réconforter un peu :

\- Je sais que c’est moche, dit comme ça, mais dites-vous qu’au moins, la maladie est localisée. Ça veut déjà dire qu’on peut faire quelque chose ; et vous m’avez appelée quand il fallait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire, alors… ? s’enquiert Coudboule.

\- Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il a pris le médicament que je lui ai donné.

\- Il est réveillé, alors ? On peut aller le voir ?

\- Pas pour l’instant, intervient Chrono, après avoir échangé un regard avec Galatea.

\- Il dort, confirme celle-ci, et il vaut mieux rester prudent. Il ne s’agirait pas d’être contaminés, et c’est possible qu’il soit contagieux. J’ai entendu que l’un de vous faisait de l’asthme, je me trompe ?

Marteau hoche timidement la tête, s’avançant d’un pas.

\- Alors raison de plus pour se montrer prudent. Je vais déjà vous faire un check-up à tous les quatre aussi, pour m’assurer que tout le monde est clean. Mais je vois que vous avez mis des masques, ajoute-t-elle, plus tendrement. Bonne initiative.

Elle reporte son attention à son neveu, qui s’est assis, tête entre les mains :

\- Merci de m’avoir montré le chemin, mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer. J’en ai encore pour un moment.

\- Mais je veux aider, plaide Laklass.

\- Tu aideras en étant reposé, intervient Chrono. Demain, et peut-être les autres jours, ajoute-t-il après un regard rapide à Galatea, nous aurons besoin du plus de joueurs possible.

Le garçon obéit, et dit au revoir aux autres avant de s’enfoncer dans la nuit.


	9. Divergences d’opinions

L’aube se lève sur le vieux port.

Les cris des mouettes et le bruit des vagues venant doucement lécher la plage marseillaise bercent le lent réveil de la ville. Déjà, certaines échoppes s’ouvrent, on peut voir, à vélo, circuler les commis pressés. Il est six heures.

Assis dans la cuisine, sa tête s’inclinant doucement avant de se redresser dans un sursaut, Marteau tombe de fatigue. Peut-être à cause de l’odeur appétissante des œufs craquelés que Coudboule et Cartoon ont acheté à l’épicerie, et qui grésillent sur le réchaud, peut-être à cause du manque de sommeil, mais il lui faut en tout cas un sérieux effort pour surveiller la cuisson. Une main se pose brièvement sur son épaule :

\- Je prends le relais. Va dormir un peu, il ne faut pas malmener tes défenses immunitaires.

\- Mes quoi ? bâille Marteau.

Madame Galatea lui adresse un sourire indulgent, et prend la fourchette laissée sur la table pour la passer sous les œufs, les glisse dans une autre assiette avec un crissement ; trois autres s’alignent déjà, destinées à l’équipe. 

La doctoresse aurait pu partir pendant la nuit ; après avoir fait son check-up, comme elle dit, il s’est avéré qu’aucun des quatre autres membres de l’équipe ne sont malades, et qu’il n’y a aucun risque. Mais par prudence pour l’alité, elle a passé son temps à son chevet avec Chrono, ne se reposant que rapidement, de cinq heures à cinq heures et demie. Il va sans dire que, une fois n’est pas coutume, Coudboule n’a pas rechigné à céder son cher canapé pour qu’elle puisse s’y reposer. Chrono, lui, vient juste de se réveiller et tape des messages à l’attention de différentes personnes. Marteau lui apporte quelques œufs, mais l’homme décline, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, alors il laisse Coudboule, Cartoon et Poussmousse se disputer le petit-déjeuner et part se rouler en boule dans son lit.

Il rêve de la vieille résidence, où ils arbitrent un match jusqu’à ce qu’une vague sortie d’une fenêtre frappe violemment Requin, quand une voix sonore le tire de son sommeil.

\- T’as vraiment une tête d’œuf. Je vais pas me répéter, dégage de là.

Marteau se redresse, se frottant les yeux, au moment où l’imposant attaquant de leur équipe montre les poings :

\- C’est toi qui dégage de là, Ben. T’es au vieux port, le vieux port, c’est chez nous.

En croisant le regard pâle du chef de l’équipe des Fantômes, Marteau a du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passe :

\- Ben ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? bafouille-t-il.

\- Super, râle l’autre, le dernier tocard. Maintenant j’ai toute la brochette.

\- Ils sont où, Chrono et Galatea ? s’enquiert le blond, ignorant le sarcasme.

Il se lève, courbaturé mais reposé. Il fait un peu plus jour, déjà ; derrière la figure fermée et dégingandée de Ben, un rayon de soleil perce dans la coque de l’usine à sardines. Il approche le groupe d’un pas sûr, pour voir Poussmousse retenir Coudboule avant qu’il ne se jette sur l’intrus. C’est certain qu’il lui mettrait la misère, si on le laissait faire ; d’ailleurs, Cartoon, lui, regarde en silence, en tailleur sur un baril et un sale sourire aux lèvres, certain de l’issue du duel. C’est lui qui répond à la question de Marteau :

\- Encore avec Requin. Ils l’ont pas vu arriver. Poussmousse, lâche-le, j’veux voir Coudboule le foutre à la flotte, celui-là.

\- Du calme, les tempère Marteau. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Ben ? Tu sais que tu es pas bienvenu ici, en dehors des matchs.

\- J’suis au courant. Sauf que ce vieux débris de Chrono a jugé bon de me prévenir après tout le monde de ce qui était arrivé à Requin, figure-toi.

\- Et alors quoi, t’es venu apporter des fleurs ? ricane Cartoon.

\- Non, se braque Ben. Seulement, j’ai pas eu le temps d’en parler à Chrono, il m’a raccroché au nez. Si y a besoin d’aide, mon équipe et moi, on peut vous filer un coup de main.

\- On a pas besoin de toi, sale tr-

\- Attends ! intervient Marteau avant que Coudboule ait pu finir sa phrase. On va pas pouvoir gérer tous les matchs, aujourd’hui, Chrono l’a dit. Alors ouais, après la rencontre Fantômes – Barracudas de ce matin, ça rendrait service que tu arbitres. Mais pas de coups bas.

Ça l’horripile de demander de l’aide à Ben, après tout ce qu’il a fait, mais il sait au fond de lui que c’est la chose à faire. Du moins, il en est sûr jusqu’à ce que le garçon les quitte ; Poussmousse lâche alors Coudboule, et lui et Cartoon ne tardent pas à se précipiter furieusement vers lui :

\- Non mais ça va pas, Marteau ? T’es tombé sur la tête ?

\- Tu veux pas qu’on lui offre le thé, aussi ?? renchérit Cartoon.

\- Ben, c’est l’ennemi héréditaire, grogne Poussmousse.

\- Je l’aime pas plus que vous, les gars, se défend Marteau, mais c’est un joueur du mondial, lui aussi. On peut pas le gerter juste parce qu’on l’aime pas, dès qu’il propose un truc.

\- Il propose jamais rien pour rien, réplique Cartoon. Lui, c’est bip bip bip, magouilles sur magouilles.

Son poing serre dans un craquement qu’il mimique du bout des lèvres la calculatrice dont il vient de faire les bruitages. Les deux autres acquiescent, et Marteau se sent soudain profondément agacé :

\- Mais purin, il a raison, vous avez vraiment des têtes d’œuf, vous tous ! Il magouille, bah il a qu’à magouiller, de toute façon, s’il a un plan derrière la tête, on le verra assez vite.

\- Requin f’rait pas ça, grommelle Cartoon.

\- Bah Requin, là, il peut pas faire grand-chose ! Et il me faisait confiance, et vous aussi, j’te signale ! J’ai tout fait, hier, pour qu’on puisse prévenir les gens, c’est sur moi qu’vous avez compté ! Maintenant, faut arrêter d’attendre c’qui vous arrange des gens et botter les fesses du reste. Si vous êtes pas contents, vous avez qu’à tout décider, tiens, au lieu de rouspéter à tout ce que je fais !

Il les plante là et part, mains furieusement enfoncées dans les poches. Il a vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l’air.


	10. L'esprit d'équipe

Il y a… quelque chose. Une espèce d’odeur de café froid, à laquelle s’ajoute un autre parfum, différent sans dissoner pour autant. Ce n’est pas une odeur familière, il ne boit jamais ce genre de breuvage, mais sa présence, d’une certaine façon, il se sent en sécurité à l’avoir autour de lui.

Il remue pour s’étendre sur le côté, s’arrache une toux grasse. Quelque chose de chaud est tombé de sa poitrine, à travers le drap et les plaids, juste à côté de lui. En se blottissant, passant son bras sous l’oreiller, il sent que quelqu’un se déplace près de lui. Il laisse faire, quelque chose le rassure, dans le tableau, et la main qui s’attarde sur son front, l’objet chaud qu’on repose sur lui, rien ne lui semble hors de propos. 

\- Je peux le laisser jusqu’à demain, Chrono, entend-il. Au-delà, ce serait vraiment trop risqué.

Une voix de femme. Il ne pense pas l’avoir déjà entendue avant ; elle a un genre d’accent. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répond quelqu’un d’autre.

Chrono. C’est Chrono. Une grande part de lui se demande ce qu’ils font là et ne manque pas d’envie de leur poser la question, mais l’autre part est beaucoup trop fatiguée, prise de vertige. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est rester enfoncé sur son lit de camp pour toujours, se rendormir. Si le surveillant est là, qu’ils le laissent dormir, qu’ils parlent même à voix basse pour qu’il puisse se reposer, il doit bien être en sûreté, non… ?

Mais Requin, par réflexe, bat des paupières. L’étrangeté l’emporte sur le reste, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’ils font là, et du moins, préfère s’assurer de ce qu’il se passe. La femme est assise juste devant lui, sur le fauteuil du bureau, bras croisés ; elle porte une robe et une veste, elle a les cheveux noirs et longs, la peau brune. Elle est petite et replète, mais parait sûre d’elle, et ne semble pas avoir remarqué qu’il est réveillé. Chrono, lui, est derrière l’ordinateur – Requin a un moment de doute, en voyant sa disposition, tourné vers la porte, alors que celle-ci est d’habitude à la gauche du fauteuil. Il ne comprend pas plus cette étrange vue que l’assortiment de boîtes de la pharmacie, sortie sur le bureau – enfin, son cerveau fait l’effort d’essayer de comprendre. Mais il n’a pas l’énergie de pousser l’enquête, et doute que ses capacités neuronales puissent beaucoup l’aider à ce moment.

\- Il n’y a pas le choix, dit la femme, d’une voix assez insistante pour qu’il comprenne qu’elle est en train d’appuyer un argument. Je peux le surveiller et lui donner des médicaments, mais si la fièvre persiste, c’est…

\- Il n’a pas de papiers, docteur. Les autres gamins sont terrifiés, je ne peux pas les obliger à laisser faire ça.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on peut encore compter sur les urgences. Si elles ont trop de travail, elles ne feront peut-être pas attention à…

\- Qu-quoi… ?

Le marmonnement lui a échappé, sitôt qu’il a entendu parler d’hôpital ; et la femme croise son regard alors qu’il se redresse. La silhouette de Chrono s’écarte de l’écran :

\- Requin, ça va ?

\- Je peux pas aller à l’hôpital, s’entend-il hoqueter.

Ses mains tâtonnent à la recherche d’un appui, mais la voix de la femme l’arrête :

\- Du calme, jeune homme. Pour l’instant, ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, on ne t’emmènera pas là-bas de force.

Il ne saurait pas dire ce qui provoque ça, mais sitôt ces mots prononcés, sa panique s’enfuit aussi vite qu’elle est venue. Il regarde la femme, interrogateur ; il ne l’a bel et bien jamais vue, ça, il peut en être sûr. Elle doit avoir la cinquantaine, et détonne autant dans cet endroit qu’une fleur dans un frigo.

\- Requin, c’est le docteur Galatea M’Baye, la tante de Laklass, l’informe Chrono pour couper court au silence. Je me suis permis de l’appeler pour t’examiner.

\- Ah, bah, enchanté.

\- De même, opina la femme.

\- Mais, euh… toi, Chrono, qui t’a appelé ?

La réponse lui apparaît clairement avant même que l’entraîneur des Rifflers ouvre la bouche :

\- Ton équipe. Tu ne te sentais pas bien cette nuit, alors Poussmousse m’a appelé cette nuit. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai déjà redistribué les rôles d’arbitrage pour les matchs d’aujourd’hui.

\- Oh je… merde, je suis désolé.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, se radoucit le surveillant. Je n’allais pas vous laisser en difficulté sans intervenir.

\- Oui mais, je… j’aurais dû faire gaffe… j’ai pas…

\- Requin, l’interrompt Chrono d’une voix ferme, ne t’excuse pas. Tu es malade, ce n’est pas de ta faute, d’accord ? On s’occupe de toi.

\- D-d’accord, ouais… Merci beaucoup, je… et merci à vous aussi, docteur M’Baye, je suis dé… j’veux dire, c’est sympa de vous être dérangée.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, vraiment, sourit la femme. J’ai entendu parler du Foot 2 Rue, vous faites un travail de dingue, ton équipe et toi.

Elle se lève.

\- Je suis désolée, signale-t-elle, je dois partir au travail, mais au moindre problème, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler. D’accord ?

\- Ouais m’dame.

\- Allons, rit-elle, ne fais pas cette tête de chiot battu. Au moins, dis-toi que grâce à toi, j’ai fait la connaissance d’un homme charmant.

Elle adresse un clin d’œil à Chrono. L’homme, déconcerté, ne peut que lui adresser un sourire égaré. Elle leur dit au revoir et sort, d’une démarche sûre, et Requin étouffe son rire dans une quinte de toux alors que le surveillant la suit des yeux, médusé.

\- Je pense qu’on appelle ça une touche, dans le jargon, mon vieux.

\- Mais non, voyons, balaye l’homme, embarrassé, elle me charrie, c’est tout.

Chrono rit lorsqu’il voit Requin hausser un sourcil moqueur, mais reprend vite son sérieux : 

\- Allez, assez plaisanté, maugrée-t-il, dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens.

Une expression indéchiffrable traverse les traits du jeune homme, avant qu’il ne se renfrogne :

\- Pas… pas vraiment fameusement. Honnêtement, j’ai, j’ai l’impression que ma tête va éclater.

\- Rallonge-toi, lui recommande l’entraîneur, préoccupé. Je vais te chercher un œuf. J’espère que les autres n’ont pas tout mangé ou je leur fais leur fête.

\- Non, merci, réplique-t-il, nauséeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester le ventre vide, Requin.

\- Excuse l’expression, Chrono, mais je vais pas le garder plein longtemps, si je mange.

L’homme ne se formalise pas, et reste un instant songeur, bras croisés.

\- Comment ils vont, Poussmousse et les autres ?

\- Ils se portent comme des charmes. Ils sont juste à côté, d’ailleurs, ils voulaient te voir tout à l’heure mais tu dormais. Si tu te sens d’attaque…

\- J’veux bien les voir. Ils vont m’achever, mais je veux bien les voir, plaisante Requin.

\- Par contre, il faut que tu boive un peu. J’aimerais que tu évite de te déshydrater.

\- Chef oui chef.

Il est quand même bien content de pouvoir serrer Cartoon dans ses bras, de recevoir des claques maladroites sur l’épaule de la part des deux autres. Remarquant l’absence, il demande où est Marteau, et écoute leur récit sur la venue de Ben avec contrariété.

\- Retrouvez Marteau. Coudboule ou toi, Poussmousse. Pas la peine… pas la peine de faire cette tête, grommelle-t-il entre deux toux, en croisant le regard éloquent de Cartoon, c’est pas le moment qu’il se fasse chopper par Pradet, vu ?

\- Mais tu reconnaîtras, que paf ! Il a pété les plombs, le Marteau ! Recruter Ben, et puis quoi, encore ?

Il faut l’avouer, évidemment, il a eu un sérieux doute en entendant que le chef des Fantômes est venu leur rendre visite. Mais avec le recul, il considère mieux la décision de Marteau, et secoue la tête :

\- Vu ce qu’il se passe, c’est toujours mieux d’avoir Ben à l’œil que pas savoir du tout où il s’est fourré, Cartoon. C’est peut-être pas ce que j’aurais fait à sa place, ajoute-t-il à l’air stupéfait du plus jeune, mais j’ai pas la science infuse.

\- Mais…

\- Vous vous souvenez, quand Gabriel est venu à la place de Tag pendant la réunion des capitaines ? le coupe Requin. Et que le reste des bleus ont fait leur tête de nœud jusqu’à finir par l’écouter ?

\- Ah ouais ! Tag et les autres, ils avaient été giga-nazes, ce jour là, opine Poussmousse d’un air entendu.

\- Bah dites-vous que Marteau c’est Gabriel, et que vous, vous êtes Tag, Éloïse et les Teknos, les gars.

Ça leur coupe le sifflet, et Chrono peut presque voir la mécanique de leurs cerveaux se bloquer. Requin semble fatiguer un peu, cependant, et il décide de faire sortir les plus jeunes.

\- Je les aime, ces quatre-là, hein, dit Requin, le prenant à témoin, mais y a des fois où faudrait rallumer la lumière à leurs étages.

Il accepte avec un remerciement la bouteille d’eau que lui propose Chrono.

\- Tu sais, ils ont beaucoup d’admiration pour toi. Ils comptent énormément sur ton aide.

\- J’sais bien, ouais…

\- Un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Hm ? Comment ça ?

L’homme repose la bouteille et redresse les oreillers, derrière la tête de Requin.

\- Merci.

\- Ils demandent beaucoup après ton avis, explique prudemment l’aîné. Que vous travailliez ensemble pour le Foot 2 Rue, d’accord, que tu sois leur capitaine, très bien, il en faut toujours un, mais il faudrait qu’ils soient capables de prendre des décisions aussi, s’il t’arrive des problèmes. J’ai vu ça chez les Bleus, quand Tag n’a pas pu être présent, comme tu le disais tout à l’heure. Si toute une équipe repose complètement sur le capitaine, dès qu’il ne peut pas assurer ses fonctions, tout tombe comme un château de cartes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu dois apprendre à leur faire confiance, et ils doivent apprendre à faire preuve d’initiative. C’est comme ça qu’on grandit et qu’on gagne un esprit d’équipe.

Il s’attend à des protestations, mais reçoit à la place un sourire las.

\- Tu sais quoi, ouais. J’ai l’impression que tu as raison. Mais c’est compliqué hors du terrain, ce genre de choses.

\- Pourtant, c’est important. Tu vois bien ce qu’il s’est passé, Marteau fait la tête et Cartoon, Coudboule et Poussmousse ne savent pas à quel saint se vouer.

Requin se tait, songeur, et finit par hocher la tête :

\- Merci pour le conseil, dit-il humblement. Je leur en parlerai.

\- Tu es un bon capitaine, sourit Chrono, attendri, mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes que tout n’est pas comme avant.

\- Comme avant ?

\- Oh, euh… désolé si c’est indiscret, mais on en parlait avec ton équipe, cette nuit. Le sujet est venu sur la table, quand ils ont refusé que tu ailles à l’hôpital, comme le dit votre… votre protocole, c’est ça ?

Requin acquiesce, yeux plissés.

\- Eh bien, ils m’ont parlé des Grands Docks, rapidement.

Le plus jeune s’appuie sur les oreillers, éclairé ; son air se fait pensif. Chrono le voit s’installer mieux sous les couvertures, étouffant une autre quinte de toux dans son poing. Au bout d’un moment qui paraît durer une éternité pour l’entraîneur, Requin finit par prendre la parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bon bah fin sur un genre de promesse de suite, on verra si je continue ou pas, toussa toussa)


	11. Le récit de Requin

\- Quand j’étais plus jeune, je vivais dans la loge du gardien d’un immeuble. Genre grand luxe, le truc. C’était pas chez moi, mais tu sais, il y avait ces espèces de meubles, et de… de décorations… déjà, si j’allais chez n’importe qui aujourd’hui, je serais mal de casser quelque chose qui est pas à moi, mais là-bas, dans ma tête, c’était presque du blasphème de poser mes mains sur un vase ou n’importe quoi, un livre, même. C’était presque une maison de grands-parents. L’endroit où tu flippes d’abîmer un truc ancien.

Il a redressé sur son ventre la bouillotte qu’a amenée et préparée Galatea. Il n’a pas l’air surpris qu’elle soit là. Chrono le regarde silencieusement, attendant la suite sans remuer un muscle. Il ne sait pas ce qui a poussé le jeune homme à parler – la fatigue, peut-être, ou l’évocation du vieux temps. Il paraît perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Avant, j’étais pas là, mais c’est compliqué. En tout cas, y avait pas qu’un immeuble, c’était une résidence, fermée, on descendait des escaliers pour y aller. Je devais avoir l’âge de Tag. (Il a un petit sourire). J’ai l’impression que c’est tellement loin, alors que ça fait dix ans, peut-être.

Il tousse, s’étouffe dans le mouchoir que lui tend Chrono à la hâte, et accepte la bouteille d’eau qu’il lui ramasse avec gratitude. 

\- Pardon, c’est pas super classe…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, grommelle Chrono. Tu…

« Ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer », c’est ce qu’il songe à dire, mais l’envie de l’écouter se confier est plus forte que les arguments raisonnables, et il croise les bras, incertain. Au bout d’un moment de silence, Requin secoue la tête :

\- J’sais même plus quelles conneries je te racontais… c’est pas forcément intéressant, hein, tu…

\- Tu disais que ça faisait longtemps, et tu parlais d’une résidence où tu étais.

\- Ah oui, ça… pourquoi je t’ai… oui ! Je voulais juste dire que… c’est con, mais que même s’il y a eu des moments genre, horribles, où on pensait pas qu’on s’en sortirait, j’arrive pas à me souvenir du mauvais. Je vois vraiment que les bons moments. (Requin éclata d’un rire bref) Ça me manquerait presque. Si je pouvais revivre tout ça avec Marteau et les autres…

\- Et comment vous vous êtes connus, vous tous ?

Il passe l’index sur la partie lisse de la bouillotte. Ses mains semblent petites, perdues sur les couvertures.

\- Il y avait une école, dans la résidence. Enfin un genre d’école, je sais pas exactement comment elle marchait. Ils habitaient dans les immeubles d’en face et d’à côté, et parfois, je les voyais pendant qu’ils étaient dans leur classe, quand je traînais dehors. Un jour, ils sont sortis pendant que j’étais à côté, et ont commencé un foot. Vu que je les regardais jouer, y a un d’eux qui me propose de rejoindre, et je l’ai fait. On était, je sais pas, quinze-seize ? On faisait des équipes et des petits tournois, on essayait de voir qui se débrouillait le mieux avec qui. Y avait des potes… je me rappelle de noms, comme ça… Audi, James Rebond… ouais, James Rebond, répète-t-il en surprenant le rire de Chrono. Et bon, mes quatre champions, hein, tu t’en doute… j’en oublie plein. Y avait mon cousin, aussi, avant qu’il commence à faire ses plans bizarres sur Lyon. C’était devenu notre truc, après leur école, de taper dans le ballon.

« Je te dis tout ça, c’est ce que je me rappelle. J’ai une bonne mémoire, tu sais. On dit que les éléphants ça se souvient de tout et que les dauphins c’est futé, bah fais gaffe aux requins, Chrono. Les requins, ça oublie rien. C’est juste qu’on avait nos histoires, nos trucs, et on se mêlait pas les uns des autres. Respect, solidarité, secret. Je sais pas ce qu’il se passait chez Cartoon, chez Coudboule, Poussmousse et Marteau, tu sais ? J’ai jamais su, j’ai jamais voulu savoir, et pareil pour eux. On fourrait pas nos nez dans les histoires les uns des autres. C’est mes petits frères, ces quatre-là. Depuis le début.

« Le tout c’est qu’autant, comme je t’ai dit, certains trucs étaient cools, autant y avait quelque chose qui allait pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Chacun de notre côté, quelque chose tournait pas rond. On se voyait la nuit, des fois, on tapait dans la balle de plus en plus loin des immeubles quand il faisait jour. Une fois, on a été très loin, jusqu’à l’ancienne gare, et c’est devenu notre port. On en bougeait pas, de toute la journée. Depuis le matin jusqu’à la nuit, on jouait là. On apportait à manger, un peu d’argent quand on pouvait. Poussmousse a même pu piquer un poste de radio à sa mère pour qu’on écoute les résultats de la demi-finale France-Portugal, ricane-t-il. 

« Mais on était pas non plus débiles. On savait tous les cinq que c’était pas le terrain qu’on regardait, que c’était pas seulement pour jouer en paix. Y a des jours, la balle, elle restait sous le bras de Cartoon. On s’asseyait sur les rebords des rails et on imaginait des trains qu’on pourrait prendre. Notre rêve, c’était la petite ceinture des Buttes Chaumont à Paris, ou même Londres et le tunnel sous la Manche, tiens. On imaginait de ces trucs… on était bien cons. Je suis sûr que j’ai encore les plans qu’on a tracés.

« Un soir, on est jamais revenus de là. Le train a vraiment pas eu de retour, pour le coup.

\- Vous avez fugué, murmure Chrono.

Il n’en ressent aucune surprise. Évidemment, cette bande de jeunes caïds devaient venir de quelque part, et fuir ? C’est peut-être bien quelque chose dont ils sont capables. Des mois à esquiver les interventions en voiture de Pradet et ses sbires, leur connaissance de la ville et de la rue… pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- Certains en parlent et d’autres le font, articule Requin, solennel, avant de hausser les épaules. Me fais pas la leçon, c’était débile, je sais.

\- Et la cité des Grands Docks ?

\- La cité des Grands Docks, c’est là qu’on était juste avant Port-Marie. C’est la dernière fois qu’on a dû se barrer en vitesse avant d’avoir des problèmes.

Le regard de Chrono, assombri, se pose sur lui avec insistance :

\- Vous aviez quel âge, quand vous êtes partis ? Celui de Tag, tu disais ?

\- Oh, non, plus, riposte Requin. Cartoon et Marteau avaient dix-huit, Coudboule dix-neuf, Poussmousse vingt. J’en avais vingt-deux. On a attendu avant de faire ça, faut pas croire. Sur la fin, on comptait les mois.

\- Et ton gardien ? Celui chez qui tu vivais tout ce temps ?

Il ne peut empêcher le reproche de percer dans sa voix. Requin baisse les yeux.

\- C’était quoi, un parent ?

\- J’veux pas en parler, Chrono.

Les doigts du surveillant tapotent nerveusement la surface du bureau puis il se lève, abruptement :

\- Ça ne fait pas un an que Tag et les autres vous connaissent. Tu es en train de me dire que cet homme, que tu as fréquenté pendant quoi… ? Sept ans ?

\- Chrono, j’ai pas…

\- Tu lui as dit au revoir ? Tu l’as prévenu, tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Comment ça… ?

\- Et les autres ? Ils ont dit au revoir à leurs familles ? Ou ils sont partis sans un mot du jour au lendemain ?

\- Sans un mot ? répète Requin en se redressant abruptement.

Chrono le regarde se rompre en toux, et ne bouge pas. Un air froid, sévère, couvre son expression détendue de plus tôt. Le capitaine ne se laisse pas déconcerter :

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t’ai dit, Chrono ? Au bout d’un moment, on guettait les trains. On savait rien, on était pas capables de se situer, mais la simple idée de faire une valise, ou juste, entendre le bruit du périph quand on sortait, ça nous faisait chialer. Tu imagine, un peu, ou pas ? C’était ça plutôt qu’autre chose. Ça plutôt que ce qu’on devait avoir, tous les soirs, dès qu’on rentrait. C’était comme pas être bienvenus chez nous. Je sais que c’est pareil pour eux. Ils savaient aussi que ça changerait jamais. Alors on a agi, point barre. Y avait rien à quoi dire au revoir.

\- Tu sais ce que m’a dit Cartoon, hier, quand je lui ai parlé de t’hospitaliser ? grogne Chrono. Il a dit que vous partiriez tous d’ici, si vous deviez.

Ça lui revient exactement en tête, et les mots, anodins plus tôt, prennent maintenant un penchant plus grave. Ce n’est pas une simple parole en l’air, non, c’est un fait, un fait effrayant de réalité. L’idée que les Requins puissent partir sans regrets, sans explications, après tout ce temps et après avoir construit une telle amitié aux Bleus, lui paraît inconcevable. Le capitaine serre les dents, le jaugeant avec appréhension, presque regret. Il ne semble pas certain d’où l’entraîneur veut en venir, mais seulement se préparer à une vague. Chrono croise les bras :

\- C’est ce que vous feriez, je me trompe ? Vous déguerpiriez, sans laisser de traces, sans un mot ou un numéro auquel vous joindre ?

\- C’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir, Requin, je veux que tu réponde. Oui, ou non ?

Requin détourne le regard :

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Ouais. Je pense que…

\- Bon sang…

\- Ouais, si on était dans de sales draps, on partirait, mais seulement pour ça ! plaide Requin. Si on avait des problèmes avec ici – et pas que les parties de chat qu’on fait avec Pradet, ça on s’en fiche, Chrono, mais des _vrais problèmes_ – on pourrait pas rester à Port-Marie. On pourrait pas prendre de risque.

\- Et Tag ? Et Eloïse et Gabriel, les autres gamins, le mondial ? riposte Chrono, qui n’a pas l’intention de se faire avoir par des arguments pareils.

\- Quoi, eux ?

Ce n’est sans doute pas volontaire, mais il y a quelque chose de détaché et froid, dans ses intonations, jusque dans son visage qui s’est d’un coup fermé. 

\- Tu ne crois pas qu’ils tiennent à toi ?

\- Parce que je tiens pas à eux, selon toi ?

\- Tu viens de dire que tu serais prêt à les abandonner – à tout abandonner.

\- C’est toi qui viens de me dire qu’il ne faut pas que je porte tout sur mes épaules. Chrono, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je leur file un numéro et que Pradet m’y joigne trois mois après ? Ou qu’ils passent leur temps à se faire cuisiner par lui et le maire, pour peu qu’ils les aient déjà vus avec nous ? Si c’est ça, ça pourrira la vie des Bleus, et en plus, ils finiront pas nous retrouver. C’est ça que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu nous fasse confiance, bon sang !

Il a assené un coup sur la table, et regrette immédiatement ; sa main le brûle, il a renversé une boîte de dolipranes, et le visage de Requin est écarlate, ses yeux embués.

\- Je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

\- C’est pas toi, riposte le capitaine en s’essuyant les yeux. C’est le mal de tête, j’ai les nerfs en pelote, c’est tout.

\- Écoute, je n’ai pas choisi le meilleur moment pour parler de tout ça, s’efforce de reconnaître Chrono. La discussion est partie dans tous les sens, on… on ferait mieux d’en rester là.

Il prend son sac sur son épaule, et marmonne un « Repose-toi » dénué de conviction. 

\- Chrono, j’ai pas…

\- Non.

Il l’a coupé d’un geste, son ton de professeur, distant et professionnel, mettant un point à la discussion. Requin le regarde ouvrir la porte, une boule au ventre. 

\- Quand tu iras mieux, on en reparlera. Pas avant.

Il referme derrière lui, laissant Requin dans le noir.


	12. Le passage couvert

Ça va faire un an qu’il n’est pas revenu là. 

Pour se rappeler des immeubles et des grillages, des escaliers et des places dans le détail, il avait oublié d’autres choses. Tout lui est remonté alors qu’il avançait, maussade, entre les étroits bâtiments du passage couvert. Dans cette rue minuscule, les maisons sont collées les unes contre les autres, les gens vivent au-dessus de leurs commerces, et ça s’interpelle d’une fenêtre à l’autre. Celles-ci sont si rapprochées qu’en tendant le bras, on peut attraper quelque chose que nous tend le voisin d’en face. Ça doit être convivial, de vivre ici.

Marteau aime bien l’imaginer. Il aime bien cet endroit. Au fur et à mesure qu’il traversait, et malgré la soupe à la grimace qu’il avait envie de servir à tout le monde, en guise de vengeance pour l’injustice du matin, il n’a pas pu empêcher de retrouver le sourire. C’est l’odeur du poisson, ça, celle du glacier moins populaire que celui du port, et qui se plaint toujours du succès de son concurrent, ce sont les voix des familles des rez-de-chaussée et l’odeur de semoule de chez monsieur Mazir. Marteau fait un petit geste, à travers la fenêtre de ce dernier ; s’ils les voient parfois pendant les matchs, ça fait une éternité que les Requins ne sont pas venus directement dans ces parages rendre visite à ces vieilles connaissances. Mais loin d’être oublié, il voit le père ouvrir sa fenêtre pour lui dire bonjour, lui demander des nouvelles. C’est un grand homme aux joues très mates et à la belle moustache, dont les yeux pétillent tout le temps. Il jette au jeune homme qu’ils leur manquent, qu’ils devraient passer dire bonjour, et le blond se retrouve à rire et dire que oui, bien sûr, ils viendront, que lui aussi, il est content de le revoir. Il dit aussi bonjour à la petite Nawell. Si ce n’était qu’un bébé dans une poussette, la dernière fois qu’il l’a vue, elle essaie maintenant désespérément de se dégager des bras de son père pour se balader partout, en babillant.

\- Regarde-moi ça, comment ça file, s’amuse monsieur Mazir. Tu sais un jour elle en fera aussi du Foot 2 Rue, à ce rythme-là.

\- Elle va nous écraser tous, fait mine de s’inquiéter Marteau. Tant qu’elle a pas d’équipe ça va, mais si un jour elle en a une, sauve qui peut !

\- Préparez vos baskets, alors, les champions. La voisine, Sarah, elle est enceinte. 

\- Madame Sarah ? Et ça va bien ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! On a eu peur d’abord, parce que la fatigue du travail – tu sais, elle arrête pas – mais maintenant tout est arrangé au niveau des papiers, elle se repose. Et Yassine se bouge enfin pour l’aider.

\- Et c’est pour bientôt l’accouchement ?

\- Ah ça tardera plus, opine l’homme. La prochaine génération est en route. 

\- Je vois ça.

Il sourit à la petite. Quand monsieur Mazir lui demande des nouvelles de l’équipe, il élude un peu, finit par parler de Requin. L’homme a une moue, hoche la tête :

\- Tu sais, ma Sophia a eu la pneumonie, ça se soigne mieux maintenant que dans le temps. Ça fait longtemps qu’il est malade ?

\- Juste depuis hier. 

L’homme hoche la tête, regarde par-dessus l’épaule de Marteau, l’air ailleurs. Ses yeux d’un vert brun brillent, en plein soleil.

\- Faites bien attention à lui, hein. 

Il le quitte sur un léger tapotement d’épaule, lui promet de lui donner un tupperware pour les Requins et lui, quand il repassera ; Marteau acquiesce gentiment, mais cette sympathie de voisin, il n’a jamais bien su faire avec ; les autres ont beau lui dire de ne pas être timide, que si les gens proposent, c’est qu’ils veulent bien donner, ces principes le mettent mal à l’aise. Des vieux relents de son éducation pleine d’angoisse, de sa mère qui craignait qu’il réponde à la porte, qui disait que les voisins n’étaient pas des gens bien pour, d’un instant à l’autre, sombrer dans des crises de colère qui lui faisaient se demander où il était censé se réfugier, entre les voisins dangereux et sa maison pleine de cris. La cour de l’immeuble a été un bon compromis – pas un lieu trop loin de son petit monde pour qu’il redoute d’y rencontrer des problèmes, pas non plus trop près de l’atmosphère étouffante de leur huis clos commun. Il ne parlait pas aux adultes du voisinage, mais les gens de son âge, ça allait ; jusqu’à ce que vienne à l’idée d’un parent lointain de l’inscrire à l’atelier. Pas pour apprendre – il s’ennuyait souvent, à côté des autres gens à qui on enseignait l’orthographe et la grammaire, et refusait net de desserrer les lèvres – mais passer le temps, au moins. C’est sûr, le temps, il l’a passé.

Après le passage couvert viennent les HLMs. C’est un coin de Port-Marie si discret qu’il n’a pas de nom, pas même son petit surnom donné par les équipes de Foot 2 Rue. C’est juste « l’endroit où on jouait, avant, près du passage, mais si, tu sais, les HLMs ». C’est un peu triste, quand il y pense, ils y ont passé plein de temps… La place du marché local est trop petite pour se comparer à celle entourée de commerces où ils font leurs matchs aujourd’hui. Pourtant, à l’époque, quand il n’y avait que les Fantômes, les Vampires, les Vagabonds, les Barracudas et les Requins, ils venaient tout le temps jouer ici. Excepté les weekends et les jours fériés, jours de marché où on y posait les stands, le parking ne servait à rien ; c’était pas assez pratique pour les voitures, selon Val. Ça fait longtemps que les lignes blanches sur le béton ne servent qu’au sport ou aux jeux des enfants. 

Mais si les gens du passage couvert sont des amis, et les jeunes du HLM des fréquentations sympas, les adultes du coin n’ont pas de patience. Ils sont capables d’appeler la police au premier coup de sifflet, au premier rebond de ballon sur une porte. Il ne sait même pas comment, toutes ces années avant les Rifflers, ils ont pu faire pour supporter leurs parties en catimini ; l’excitation du terrain ne vaut rien à côté des interruptions systématiques de leurs matchs. Pour ça, les Barracudas l’ont bien compris, le centre commercial est beaucoup plus drôle : plein d’endroits où se cacher, peu de passages la nuit et les jours de fermeture, un régal pour les parties décisives. Marteau, lui, a une préférence pour le chantier, ou la casse, ou bien sûr l’usine, mais les autres sauraient tout de suite le chercher là-bas, et il n’a pas envie de leur parler. Se sentir mieux par rapport à plus tôt, d’accord, mais leur parler, ça non. S’ils ne s’excusent pas quand il revient, ça n’aura pas valu le coup de se barrer ; alors il leur laisse le temps de regretter. Lui a tout ce qu’il faut là ; son pull le protège encore pas mal du froid, il peut se poser sur le banc et regarder la vie de cet endroit qu’il n’a pas pu observer depuis un paquet de temps. Il pourra toujours faire un tour, il a plein d’autres vieux coins où se rendre.

Mais pour l’instant, ici, c’est déjà beaucoup de souvenirs, alors il reste là.


	13. Ben

Des coups à la porte le tirent de son sommeil. Il grogne, courbaturé, et tente de chasser le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Chrono. Les coups se répètent plus fermement, un soupir agacé se fait entendre, et il se démène pour tirer son sweat du fauteuil et l’enfiler à la hâte au-dessus de son short. Il choppe également un masque ; il ne sait quel crétin est en train de tambouriner à côté, ni où sont les autres de son équipe, mais dans le doute, vaut mieux éviter les contaminations.

\- J’arrive, marmonne-t-il, s’efforçant de parler plus haut. C’est bon, j’arrive, qu’est-c’qui… ?

Il rencontre un regard familier en ouvrant la porte, et pousse un soupir agacé. La grimace moqueuse qu’amorce l’autre s’éteint vite, et il croise les bras, menton relevé en signe d’obstination :

\- Alors les autres mentent pas, t’es vraiment malade.

\- T’avais un doute, quand j’ai craché mes poumons à ton dernier match ?

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais. Tu f’sais peut-être ta diva, pour autant qu’je sache. Tu viens ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Ben fait déjà quelques pas, et force est à Requin de prendre rapidement un paquet de dolipranes et une bouteille d’eau dans les poches de son sweat avant de le rattraper.

\- Tu sais que je suis pas exactement censé sortir ? lance-t-il, sans espérer plus qu’une réplique ironique.

\- Quoi, le grand Requin a peur des germes, maintenant ?

\- Parce que toi non ? Si tu veux, j’enlève le masque et tu verras à quel point tu trouves ça marrant, toi, les germes.

S’il a un léger vertige, marcher lui fait définitivement un bien fou, et le tiraillement dans ses muscles n’est pas là pour dire le contraire. Mais pour le reconnaître devant Ben, cause toujours.

\- Parce que tu crois que j’ai envie de voir ta trogne ? Tu devrais être malade plus souvent, ça te va mieux de te planquer sous un truc chirurgical.

\- C’est hygiénique, espèce de débile. Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ou t’attends que je choppe un rhume ?

\- Juste vérifier que t’étais pas mort. Et j’me demandais si tu gérais toujours les rencontres ou s’il fallait vraiment que je fasse mes comptes-rendus au vieux maton des Rifflers.

\- Pour la première, tu vois bien que non. Pour le deuxième, il semblerait.

\- Super. Deux mauvaises nouvelles.

C’est toujours aussi agréable d’être en la présence du chef de l’équipe des Fantômes – et par agréable, faut entendre que s’il y avait un égout habitable où s’enfouir pendant une semaine ou deux, Requin préférerait largement s’y terrer plutôt que de devoir se coltiner sa présence. C’est d’autant plus pénible qu’on dirait que cette fois, il force sur son animosité habituelle ; au moins, d’ordinaire, ses réparties lui viennent instantanément, bonnes ou non. On dirait qu’il se creuse la tête pour lui livrer bataille, et Requin est tout sauf d’humeur à jouer.

\- Je pensais qu’il y avait pas pire que de se taper un type comme toi en organisateur, mais apparemment, si, sourit l’autre jaune. Bah merde, si j’avais su… Ça existe, alors, encore plus biaisé que toi ?

\- Si t’es venu juste pour que je t’écoute te plaindre, dans tes rêves. T’as une équipe pour ça. Ils te diront même à quel point t’as raison. Bon vent, Ben.

Il fait déjà mine de retourner à sa chambre.

\- Quoi, c’est tout ? T’as que ça dans le ventre, Requin ? le raille Ben. J’avais raison, tu t’es complètement ramolli.

\- Si t’as envie de te prendre des pains, Coudboule f’ra bien ça pour toi. T’as qu’à lui répéter ce que tu me dis. Moi, je suis fatigué.

\- J’suis pas là pour parler à tes roquets.

Requin s’arrête, mains dans les poches. Il profite d’être dos à l’autre pour étouffer rapidement une toux – sa gorge le démange péniblement, mais ça, Ben n’a pas besoin de le savoir. C’est fini avant que l’autre ne le rejoigne, le coudoyant méchamment. Pas la première fois, ni la dernière, pas assez violent pour qu’il se formalise. Tout juste assez pour qu’il soupire, agacé, alors que l’autre enchaîne :

\- Tu les as bien montés contre moi, tes petits soldats. Je suis venu me proposer tout à l’heure, avant mon match, pour l’arbitrage des rencontres. Quasi aucun m’a fait confiance.

\- Ils m’ont raconté, ouais. Tu m’explique pourquoi ils devraient te faire confiance ? Je t’aime pas, tu m’aime pas, tout le monde le sait. Pour une fois, tu pourrais la mettre en veilleuse.

\- J’m’en moque, de ça, pauvre débile. T’es flippé par les risques et tu joues comme un gamin, mais pour autant, on a un mondial qu’on doit tous jouer. Et si c’est pas toi qui l’organise, c’est pas au vautour que nous ont ramené les Rifflers de le faire. Je lui fais pas confiance.

Requin s’efforce de se taire, mais il comprend au sourire victorieux de Ben qu’il a dû se montrer plus expressif qu’il ne le voulait :

\- Oh, mais toi non plus, on dirait. J’me trompe ?

\- Ouais, tu te trompes, maugrée Requin. Chrono a été là tout de suite pour me filer un coup de main. C’est grâce à lui qu’on continue de jouer, et que t’es au courant de ce qu’il se passe.

Le visage de Ben se rembrunit, mais il n’en a pas fini :

\- Tu causes, mais t’aurais fait quoi, à sa place ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j’l’aurais mieux fait que lui. T’es encore plus stupide que je le pensais. T’as envie d’être réglo alors qu’on fait dans l’illégal, c’est ton problème, Requin, mais aussi bien que moi, tu devrais savoir qu’on peut pas compter sur les vieux.

Ben regarde par-dessus son épaule, et l’invite d’un geste brusque à le suivre, vers l’étroite jetée à côté de l’usine. Il s’assoit sur le rebord, et Requin reste debout à le regarder. Une impression étrange a remplacé son agacement – la voix de Ben, quand il a dit ça…

\- C’est ça, ton problème ? riposte Requin avec un sourire nerveux. C’est que ce soit un adulte ?

\- Tu t’fous de moi ? Tu verras si tu ricane encore quand il aura tout gâché. Je te laisserai pas mettre le Foot 2 Rue aux mains d’un type comme ça. Tu le confie à Laklass, Fred, ou qui tu veux, je m’en moque. Mais Chrono, je fais pas confiance, vu ?

\- Alors t’es vraiment resté bloqué là-dessus.

Il ne voulait même pas être méchant, l’a dit sur un ton de constat, en croisant les bras. Il évite de regarder l’eau – elle est tellement froide, s’il y tombait par accident, il pourrait bien mourir, maintenant qu’il y pense. Il concentre son attention sur Ben, qui serre les dents.

\- On est pareils, sur ce point-là. Ou en tout cas, j’espérais, articule-t-il.

Les dés étaient mal jetés, dès le départ, pour qu’ils s’entendent tous les deux. Pour autant qu’il se sache borné (et il doit sans doute l’être bien plus qu’il ne l’admet), il essaie encore de faire son maximum. A cause des voyages, ou du peu d’initiative de ses gars, il s’est toujours fait écouter, au début, aux Grands Docks ou ici. Un respect dû à l’âge, peut-être. Partagé aussi bien par un groupe de gosses jouant au foot autrefois que par Laklass, Fred ou Val. Mais pas par Ben. Ça, le chef des Fantômes y mettait un point d’honneur ; le seul à en démordre encore moins que lui, une fois fixé sur une idée. Si têtu, en fait, que les mesures les plus raisonnables et sûres lui paraissaient « coulantes et lâches », et les plus aventureuses « stupides ». Le seul qui, tout en encourageant à prendre les décisions les plus radicales, dénonçait quiconque avait cédé à son idée. Le seul à tant vouloir tout contrôler sans rien assumer qu’il en était devenu une plaie même pour les plus patients. En un mot comme en cent, il est toujours du parti qui n’est pas celui de Requin, ou de l’humeur générale.

Pourtant, Requin n’est pas contre l’opposition. Il a toujours apprécié les avis mesurés de Fred et sa franchise, quand il se trouvait trop débordé pour faire attention à tout. Il a toujours apprécié l’optimisme un peu trop grand de Laklass, quand il faisait preuve d’hésitation, ou les avis tranchés de Val, aussi nets que son timbre. Mais Ben, lui, est toujours plus colérique, plus mesquin. Prêt à le pousser à bout plutôt que de parler calmement. Il ne doit qu’au tempérament colérique de ses Requins d’être lui-même plus tempéré ; mais il se souvient encore de la fois où Tag a dû le retenir de mettre un pain à Ben. Mais cette fois, c’est différent. Parce qu’au début, au tout tout début, dès leur arrivée à Port-Marie, ils ont failli s’entendre. Deux garçons qui, malgré leurs parents, étaient orphelins, deux presque adultes endurcis à une sale vie, ça aurait pu les rapprocher, mais niet. Ils sont trop différents, sur les principes, sur les méthodes, pour ça. Et il y a des millénaires, semble-t-il, que Requin ne l’a pas entendu les mettre sur le même plan. Ça lui fait presque mal au cœur.

\- C’est ça que tu comprends pas, alors, Ben. On est pas pareils. J’sais pas ce que tes vieux t’ont fait, ou ce que je sais pas qui t’a fait, mais c’était des merdeux, pas des personnes à suivre. Les adultes sont parfois pas bons, mais y en a qui font ce qu’ils peuvent. Chrono, il fait partie des deuxièmes. Et je le sais, dit-il, plus fort que la voix de l’autre qui commence à s’élever, parce que s’il l’était pas, il nous aurait jamais soutenu. T’as beau pas aimer les Bleus, il fait ça pour eux, et pour nous, en passant.

Son ventre se serre au fur et à mesure qu’il parle, agité. Il se sent en colère contre Chrono, mais il ne prendra pas comme lui la première ambivalence venue pour lui sauter à la gorge ; c’est injuste. C’est contre Ben qu’il est énervé, maintenant, énervé comme il aurait dû l’être depuis longtemps, à deux doigts de céder à ses méchancetés gratuites. Ben s’est détourné de la jetée pour lui faire face, et fait le mouvement de se relever alors que Requin l’approche.

\- La vérité, c’est que _toi_ , tu nous as jamais soutenu, _toi_ , on a jamais pu compter sur toi, et _toi_ , tu te comportes comme le dernier des cons sous des prétextes débiles. C’est toi qui fais ce que tu reproches à je sais quel adulte de faire, putain. Chrono, il…

\- Alors pourquoi t’as hésité, tout à l’heure ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait pour te coller un doute, ton Chrono ?? riposte Ben.

\- Il m’a rien fait. C’est moi qui ai… dit quelque chose qui lui a pas plu.

\- Et c’est quoi ?

\- La vérité, grommelle Requin. Je lui ai dit qu’en cas d’urgence, de gros problème, les Requins et moi, on se taillerait de Port-Marie et on reviendrait pas.

C’est sorti moins bien que face à Chrono tout à l’heure, et il le voit bien à l’expression de Ben qui s’affaisse, alors il répare vite le pot cassé, une sensation désagréable de bile lui remontant dans l’estomac :

\- D’urgence pour nous, pas pour tout le monde, clarifie-t-il. On vous laisserait pas dans le pétrin si ça concernait pas que nous.

\- Te fatigue pas. J’ai compris.

Il le voit tourner les talons, et sursaute. Hors de question que ça tombe dans les mauvaises oreilles ; il choppe brusquement Ben à l’épaule pour le retenir :

\- Lâche-moi, espèce de taré !

\- J’te connais, tu es en train de prendre tout de travers, comme d’habitude !

Il est pris d’une toux, à élever trop la voix, et ses membres tremblent, la fatigue, les nerfs doivent jouer là-dedans.

\- Tu m’disais toi-même que t’aimais pas mes méthodes. Que ce que je faisais te convenait pas. Fais pas comme si ça te semblait grave que je me tire avec mes gars, maintenant.

Le regard abasourdi de Ben est déstabilisant. Ses yeux livides le regardent avec attention, comme espérant débusquer du mensonge dans ses traits, mais rien, trop lisible, le Requin, même quand il est inexpressif.

\- Tu l’pense vraiment, alors, dit l’autre d’une voix blanche.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu penses vraiment te barrer, comme ça ? C’est ça que t’as envie de faire ?

Il ne devrait pas douter, pas après avoir répliqué avec autant de certitude à Chrono, mais la question n’est pas la même, ni prise sous le même angle. Il a lâché Ben, il s’écarte, et l’autre ne fait plus mine de s’en aller, il le suit comme une ombre. Il attend sa réponse, et Requin n’est pas prêt à la lui donner. S’en aller, en cas de gros problème, d’urgence, de danger pour ses frangins et lui ? Evidemment, et malgré tout ce qui a été construit. Mais en avoir envie ? Avoir envie de quitter l’amitié qu’il a avec les Bleus, les autres équipes, les gens qu’il connaît ici et les matchs, les gens, la ville ?

\- J’suis plus sûr de rien, avoue-t-il.

Il n’a aucune réponse à apporter. Être bloqué comme ça, la tête remplie de pensées et de préoccupations différentes, le stress qui porte un coup à son corps déjà perclus de fatigue, la fièvre qui aide pas bien à réfléchir tout ça à plat, c’est trop. Et Ben qui le regarde, presque pas aussi mal que d’habitude, mais cette _déception_ qu’il a…

\- Tu nous abandonnerais, alors ?

\- Oh putain, Ben, arrête ! J’essaie de comprendre, moi aussi ! Chrono aussi il me l’a fait, le speech de l’abandon, tu crois que j’ai envie, de ça ? Tu crois que je me suis juste dit que j’allais me tailler et vous planter là comme si vous étiez rien dans ma vie ? Je me serais barré depuis longtemps si vous étiez pas là, t’y as réfléchi une seconde, à ça ? La question c’est pas pourquoi je reste pas, c’est pourquoi je me barre. Si les quatre autres s’étaient pas fait des attaches ici…

\- Mais de quoi t’as peur ? Tu crois qu’un grand méchant loup va venir te manger ici, mais pas dans une autre ville ? Tu flippe que Pradet vous mette la main dessus ??

\- OUI, EXACTEMENT !

Bingo, reparti pour une toux. Se débarrasser de la frustration, ça a le prix coûteux de le ridiculiser et de lui déchirer la gorge, et aussi prêt qu’il soit à entendre un rire moqueur, il ne reçoit qu’un silence pesant. Un silence qui lui laisse le temps de se redresser, de s’essuyer les yeux.

\- Tu peux pas juste te barrer comme ça, Requin.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il a l’impression de refaire la même conversation. Encore et encore.

\- Parce qu’il y a Laklass, dit Ben. Et tes quatre autres, et les abrutis de Rifflers. Et Fred et Val, ajoute-t-il, haussant le ton quand Requin lève les yeux au ciel, tu les oublies ? Moi qu’ai aucun pote ici, je le sais mieux que toi. T’as la chance d’avoir des gens qui te supportent pour va savoir quelle raison, qui veulent jouer au foot comme toi et les autres le veulent, et toi tu voudrais te tirer ?

Le même discours que Chrono. Les mêmes raisons de rester, auxquelles il voudrait répliquer que ce n’est pas tout, le Foot 2 Rue, l’amitié avec les autres. Mais Ben ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Je pensais que t’étais un naze. Pas que t’étais un lâche aussi.

\- Tu verras, dit froidement Requin, je suis plein de surprises.

Cette fois, le point final de la conversation est mis.


	14. Les voix de la raison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (giga désolée d'être aussi lente à publier, LilyOstel, c'est vraiment bête mais j'essaie de bien me noter les caractères des persos et les actions + de garder toujours un peu de chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir tout corriger comme il le faut ! Mais vu que j'ai pu retaper ce que je voulais je vais peut-être pouvoir être plus productive, peut-être demain et après-demain avec un peu de chance :-) grosse dédicace à toi et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu l'histoire, ça me touche énormément que tu m'aies laissé des reviews ! Je compte bien finir cette fanfic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous <3)

Elle aime le bruit de la clé dans la serrure de son bureau. Le petit cliquetis qui annonce que sa matinée est finie, qu’elle peut aller manger son sandwich préféré à la cafétéria, de préférence avec le café crème auquel elle rêve dès l’instant où son premier patient entre dans son cabinet et commence à lui exposer ses problèmes. Les cas n’ont pas encore été trop importants, ce matin – la fièvre d’une adolescente, la consultation chronique de monsieur Pordji, deux ou trois autres rendez-vous de routine. C’est le père et sa fille qui l’ont le plus inquiété. Présenter l’un les symptômes d’une rougeole, l’autre ceux des oreillons, c’est pas commun. Elle les a vite envoyés à l’hôpital, pour éviter des problèmes de contagion. Elle espère que Carole l’appellera vite pour la tenir au jus – c’est à elle qu’elle les a recommandés, pour avoir un suivi.

La machine bourdonne, et elle regarde le café couler dans sa thermos avec un sourire en coin. Son téléphone affiche un nouveau message, d’un numéro inconnu. En relisant les anciens textos expédiés, elle comprend que c’est Chrono, qu’elle n’a pas encore enregistré dans son répertoire. Il la remercie encore, et un instant, elle se demande si elle devrait tenter de faire le premier pas. Peut-être trop tôt. L’allusion du matin lui paraît déjà suffisante pour qu’il ait compris qu’elle est intéressée à l’idée d’une relation, et qu’il ait le temps d’y penser. Si jamais il ne la relance pas, elle pourra encore caler une ou deux ambiguïtés de cette espèce, pour peu qu’elle ait l’occasion, et elle verra bien s’il est partant ou non. Elle échange quelques mots avec ses collègues, et va faire la queue. 

Elle a déjà examiné Laklass, et la pneumonie de Requin ne paraît pas du genre contagieux, mais tout de même, elle y pense alors que la file avance rapidement. Il faudra impérativement qu’elle retourne les voir, ne serait-ce que pour réussir à le convaincre d’aller aux urgences. L’affaire des papiers est bien sûr du genre délicat, et l’espèce de phobie des hôpitaux qu’a développée l’équipe des Requins n’est pas infondée ; elle n’est pas sûre que tous les médecins se montreraient très indulgents ou humains, envers des personnes sans moyens ni identité. Et elle ne les blâme pas.

\- Un sandwich thon crudités, et un beignet au chocolat, s’il vous plaît.

Elle s’installe à temps à sa place habituelle pour que le café ait la bonne température. A quoi pensait-elle ? Oui, l’équipe. Les prévenir qu’il faudra que Requin passe par l’hôpital, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Elle n’a pas eu beaucoup le temps de discuter avec eux, et ce n’est pas ce qui la préoccupe, du moment qu’aucun des quatre autres ne sont contaminés. Ce ne sont pas les proches qu’il faut convaincre. 

En vingt-trois ans de carrière de médecine, elle a eu le temps de retenir que l’unique avis qui importe est celui du patient, mais que pour autant, il faut aussi suivre la raison et essayer, le cas échéant, de convaincre un obstiné de se soigner. Parfois, ce sont de vieux travailleurs qui ne ressentent pas l’importance des petites douleurs et leur gravité potentielle, parfois ce sont, comme Requin, des familles ou des jeunes gens débordés, par les problèmes financiers, les responsabilités ou le stress. Parfois même, des collègues docteur cumulent les deux, lorsque c’est leur tour de passer sur le billard : pas de temps, pas l’envie, pas de symptômes assez graves… Comme le dit si bien quelqu’un dans une de ces séries qu’elle s’amuse à regarder, « Les médecins sont les pires des patients ».

Il va falloir qu’elle parle à Requin, songe-t-elle en mordant dans le beignet.

Il a la bougeotte. Coudboule et Poussmousse l’ont laissé au port, pour aller chercher Marteau là où il a pu aller, et ça fait trois fois qu’il en fait le tour, en longeant la rue et en revenant le long de l’eau. Les deux autres voulaient pas qu’il les accompagne, soi-disant qu’il est trop impulsif, d’accord mais il peut toujours essayer de téléphoner à Marteau ; c’est ce qu’il se disait au début, en tout cas, avant que le répondeur le fasse déchanter plusieurs fois d’affilée. S’il a son portable sur lui, Marteau fait la sourde oreille. Ça le met dans une fureur noire ; la cannette qui traîne en a déjà fait les frais, il shoote dedans sans merci chaque fois qu’il passe devant. 

Mais hors de question de lui laisser un message.

Bon. Organisation. Renoncer et filer quelque part ailleurs en attendant le retour de ses deux amis, pourquoi pas, mais où ? A cette heure-ci, tous les matchs ont leur arbitre et leur inscripteur de scores, et il n’a pas super envie d’être bombardé de questions par les autres équipes en allant dans un public. Pour couronner le tout, d’après Chrono, Fédé préfère les savoir tous les cinq à l’usine en train de se reposer, et qu’on leur garantisse le relais. Autrement dire, les autres bossent, et eux, doigts de pieds en éventail. Et c’est bien gentil, tout ça, mais il se retrouve sur les nerfs et sans rien à faire.

C’est pour ça que dès qu’il aperçoit la silhouette familière et dégingandée de Gabriel, il lui saute dessus. Le garçon sursaute, et fait presque tomber le cahier et le manuel qu’il a glissés sous son bras.

\- Cartoon ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J’attends les autres, et toi ? Oh, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en voyant les notes, ça bûcheronne ?

\- On dit « ça bûche », réplique Gabriel, moqueur. On a notre match de qualif cette après-midi, mais notre dernier contrôle du trimestre est ce soir, alors Tag m’a dit de réviser pendant la pause du repas avant l’entraînement. 

\- Ah zut, alors, t’as pas d’veine… Et les Teknos et lui sont pas avec toi ?

\- Tu les connais, soupire le stratège, c’est le foot avant les cours.

\- Bah j’les comprends, réplique Cartoon avec un sourire malin, s’agitant la main devant le nez. Qui a envie de réviser plutôt que de taper dans un ballon ?

\- Moi. Les cours, c’est important aussi ! Savoir des choses, apprendre, c’est toujours bien. Ça m’aide à m’exercer le cerveau.

Cartoon opine, et lui tient compagnie pendant qu’il écrit ses exercices. Après deux petits rappels à l’ordre, il comprend que le Bleu préfère se concentrer sur ses cours plutôt que de taper la discute. Le goal décide alors de regarder un peu la mer, pendant que le bruit du gratte-papier le distrait du silence de plus tôt.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour percuter que même s’ils s’en plaignent, l’internat n’est pas non plus un cauchemar pour les Bleus, et pourtant. Dormir, manger et avoir la cour à soi pour taper dans le ballon, pourquoi pas, mais devoir aller à l’école ?? Il a toujours été malade de ce truc, les grands bâtiments gris, les yeux du prof vissés sur soi, le tableau noir dans lequel on a l’impression de se noyer dès qu’on le regarde. 

Au début, tout allait bien. Quand il loupait des cours, ce n’était pas grave. Ses parents disaient que ça lui passerait. Puis ils ont redoutablement perdu patience, quand ils ont vu que non, ça ne lui passait pas. Ils l’ont envoyé dans toutes les écoles – il en a soupé, des collèges et des lycées ! Il est certain de connaître à peu près tous les lieux liés à l’éducation dans les dix kilomètres à la ronde du périmètre de son ancienne ville. Aucun d’eux n’a jamais pu changer le problème. 

D’abord, son père et sa mère s’énervaient sur les profs, les directeurs et n’importe qui de l’administration, et c’était plutôt drôle à voir ; c’est qu’il était redoutable, Khalid Debdek, quand il s’énervait. L’opposé de son fils : un mètre quatre-vingt de férocité et de gros bras. A côté de lui, Cartoon se sentait flasque comme un flageolet sorti de l’eau, avec son retard de croissance et sa piqûre tous les soirs. Mais après quelques années, ses parents ont fini, comme suivant une lubie, par s’énerver sur lui. Ils disaient qu’il ne faisait pas d’effort, qu’ils ne céderaient plus à ses caprices. Il se masse le bras, se rappelant encore de la poigne forte de son père, quand il le secouait en lui criant dessus, lui disant qu’il faisait n’importe quoi. Ça lui colle le vertige. 

Un jour, quand il avait que seize ans, il a pas pu. Terrible de juste s’en rappeler – il a presque vu que le sol, ce jour-là, pourtant, mais y a comme quelque chose dans sa tête de cassé et d’infiniment douloureux en même temps, depuis ce jour. C’était la pire journée, il aurait voulu s’en aller immédiatement avec les autres comme ils se l’étaient promis. Il a bien pu patienter un an et demi en plus, mais pour quoi faire ? Des claques en plus, plus de colères et de larmes, et rien, rien du tout pour lui faire regretter sa décision, bien au contraire. Sa majorité, elle lui est passée en travers de la gorge. 

Mais il en veut pas à ses potes d’avoir insisté pour qu’il attende. Grâce à eux – Poussmousse, Requin, Coudboule, même Marteau – il a pu se sortir de là. Ils auraient pu ne pas l’attendre. Marteau est plus vieux que lui de trois mois et quelques, et ils étaient aussi tous au bord de la crise de nerfs en restant chez eux. Ils auraient pu partir sans lui. Mais ils l’ont attendu, et il pourra jamais assez les remercier pour ça. Des vrais frères. 

Il regrette pour Marteau, il regrette d’avoir fait sa tête de mule, même si Ben, quand même… faut être toc toc. D’un autre côté, il comprend pas bien la réaction de Requin, mais si lui aussi paraît calme face à ce genre de trucs, alors peut-être bien que c’est lui qui a eu tort. Peut-être bien qu’il devrait s’excuser.

\- Tout va bien, Cartoon ?

\- Euh, oui oui.

\- T’es sûr ? T’es pas très bavard.

Gabriel se redresse. Son stylo encore dans la main, il attend la réponse. Cartoon se gratte l’arrière du crâne. Être franc ou garder les affaires des Requins pour lui, le choix est difficile – d’autant qu’il est malin, Gabriel. Aussi bien qu’il sait saisir les occasions et angles pendant les matchs, son œil voit bien maintenant que quelque chose cloche.

\- C’est juste que je suis inquiet, finit par confesser Cartoon. A cause du fait que Requin est malade et tout. En plus j’ai l’impression que ça nous met les nerfs. J’me suis disputé avec Marteau.

\- Oh, c’est pas bien grave, ça, tu sais. C’est des choses qui arrivent. 

\- Comment tu fais, toi, quand tu te prends la tête avec Tag et les autres ? 

C’est un truc qu’il admire, chez les Bleus, surtout que c’est une toute jeune équipe, comparé à eux. Ils sont tous fortiches et intelligents, et en plus, ils arrivent toujours à se calmer, après les longues disputes, à aller mieux après s’être pris la tête, et oublier les sales histoires. Gabriel paraît surpris, comme si la question était étrange.

\- Ben, on en parle. On s’explique, et puis on s’excuse. C’est important de dire quand on a un problème, en tout cas. Tu te dispute jamais avec les autres, toi ?

\- Hm hm, répond Cartoon en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Jamais ? répète Gabriel, dérouté.

\- D’habitude, Requin gère tout, et on a pas de raisons de se prendre la tête. On est toujours d’accord avec lui.

\- Je vois. Mais c’est important, tu sais. Tu devrais en parler à Marteau, déjà, et peut-être aux autres. Je suis sûr que Requin sera content que vous puissiez lui filer des coups de pouce et d’autres avis, dans les cas de ce genre.

Cartoon acquiesce pensivement, pas sûr de comprendre. Après quelques minutes à songer, tête contre la main, pendant que Gabriel travaille, il voit arriver Coudboule et Poussmousse et, entre eux, Marteau. Il se relève, jette un regard incertain au Bleu ; celui-ci lève le pouce, l’air encourageant.

Bon. Euh… Parler.


	15. Léger malentendu

Il est onze heures quand ils retrouvent enfin Marteau, près de l’ancien terrain côté HLMS, où ils allaient au début, pour jouer au foot avec les autres équipes. Il est emmitouflé dans son pull, et parle à quelqu’un que Coudboule ne reconnaît pas. Ils attentent poliment qu’il ait fini ; il les aperçoit de toute façon du coin de l’œil, et leur fait un vague signe, l’air mal à l’aise.

\- On d’vrait ptêt se séparer là, s’inquiète Poussmousse. Maintenant qu’on l’a retrouvé, je peux l’amener à l’usine à sardines et toi tu ramènes Cartoon.

\- Ben, pourquoi ? s’étonne Coudboule. Autant rentrer tous les quatre, non ?

\- Si c’est pour m’taper des disputes et une sale ambiance sur l’chemin du retour, c’est pas la peine, ronchonne Poussmousse. Ils ont un caractère de cochon.

\- C’est mieux qu’avoir une odeur de cochon, le charrie Coudboule.

\- Ah, tu vas pas r’commencer ! J’me suis lavé, la semaine dernière !

\- C’est ça. En attendant tu sens la morue pêchée d’y a cinq jours.

Encore quelques vannes, le temps que Marteau parle, et parle. Maintenant qu’il y pense, c’est peut-être un membre de l’équipe des Wallabies. Il l’a pas reconnu d’abord à la tenue, un truc simple, pas comme le maillot de leur équipe. Il essaie de se rappeler son nom, mais Poussmousse intervient encore, coupant sa réflexion :

\- J’étais sérieux, tu sais. C’est pas exactement le moment qu’on se prenne tous la tête. Surtout avec Ben.

\- Justement. Faut pas que Marteau le laisse faire ses combines tranquilles.

\- Mais Requin a dit que c’était pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Requin, il a le cerveau en compote, riposte Coudboule. Il peut pas tout gérer.

\- Ça, c’est Marteau qui l’avait dit le premier.

\- Et alors ?

\- Oh là, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

Marteau les rejoint ; ils tournent la tête, et voient que le garçon auquel il parlait s’est déjà éloigné. Coudboule se gratte l’arrière de la tête, piteux, alors que Poussmousse lève un sourcil.

\- Ben quoi, on est dans l’même camp, tous les deux, argue-t-il.

\- On est _tous_ dans le même camp, le reprend sévèrement Marteau. C’est celui de l’équipe. Venez, on rentre.

Il a l’air bizarre, Marteau, l’air un peu triste comme s’il avait réfléchi à des trucs pas marrants. D’habitude, il est pas si autoritaire, et ça fait tout drôle à Coudboule, qui ose pas trop la ramener en les reconduisant. Poussmousse tient compagnie au blond pendant qu’ils retraversent le passage couvert, alors que Coudboule marche devant. C’était une longue matinée, mais au moins, ils seront rentrés avant l’heure du déjeuner, et ils ont pu voir que les autres équipes se débrouillent bien sans eux, pendant qu’ils le cherchaient. Le match Vampires-Fantômes, du peu qu’il a vu, était assez distrayant, mais ce qu’il aimerait bien, c’est regarder celui des contre les Bleus contre les Vagabonds de cette aprèm. Ces derniers temps, les anciens s’affrontent pas mal entre eux. Les tirages au sort en ont décidé par hasard, et c’est marrant de voir les progrès faits par les vieux potes, et comment les techniques ont progressé pour toujours mieux surprendre l’adversaire. Il a l’impression d’être à la traîne, quand il les voit comme ça, lui qu’autrefois sa technique fétiche faisait trembler tout le monde dans la ville. Il se demande s’il aurait pas le temps d’essayer de la perfectionner, un de ces quatre. 

Quand ils arrivent au niveau du vendeur de glaces, ils retrouvent Cartoon là où ils l’avaient laissé, en compagnie de Gabriel, qui a l’air de travailler. Coudboule est surpris de voir son pote s’approcher de Marteau, l’air de vouloir taper la discute ; comme ils n’ont pas l’air de vouloir reprendre la route tout de suite, Coudboule et Poussmousse vont se poser près de Gabriel. Il est en train de lire ses cours et s’interrompt un instant pour leur dire bonjour. 

Ils n’ont pas le temps d’échanger trois mots – et ça inclut Coudboule tentant de se faire refiler des conseils gratos -qu’ils entendent des cris derrière eux.

\- Comment ça tu veux plus qu’on écoute Requin ?

\- Hein ? Mais c’est pas du tout ce que j’ai dit ! proteste Cartoon en blanchissant.

\- Tu viens d’dire que…

\- Mais t’es complètement marteau, toi, tu portes bien ton nom ! Evidemment qu’si, je veux qu’on écoute Requin ! Mais je disais ça parce que ce serait bien qu’on fasse des trucs tous, sans trop, euh… 

Marteau croise les bras, et Coudboule jette un regard gêné à Poussmousse. Son œil s’attarde sur Gabriel – le Bleu a l’air bizarrement embarrassé. Son impression se confirme quand il surprend des coups d’œil que le goal jette en direction du Bleu.

\- Ce que je veux dire, s’extirpe Cartoon de son embarras, c’est que vu que tu t’es un peu éloigné, et qu’on était pas d’accord, tous les quatre, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que ça change, et qu’on presse des décisions tant que Requin est pas sur pieds, comme ça…

\- Donc j’ai bien compris ! 

\- Mais non ! s’énerve Cartoon.

\- Cartoon, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’inquiète Coudboule.

\- T’as complètement déraillé.

\- Les gars, intervient Gabriel, calmez-vous une seconde. C’qu’il veut dire, c’est qu’il aimerait bien que vous soyez capables de prendre des décisions tous ensemble, quand Requin ne se sent pas bien. Histoire qu’il puisse compter sur vous quatre, vous comprenez ?

\- Ah ouais ? marmonne Marteau, dubitatif.

\- C’est ça qu’t’essayais de dire, Cartoon ?

\- C’est exactement ça que j’ai dit ! riposte ce dernier, outré.

\- Bah, on aurait pas dit.

\- Ecoutez, les gars, j’ai vraiment envie que vous puissiez vous détendre et en parler dans le calme, et j’serais pas contre vous aider, mais là j’ai beaucoup de boulot, vous comprenez ? Alors va vraiment falloir que je sois un peu tranquille pour bosser.

\- On va rentrer au port, acquiesce Poussousse.

Coudboule hausse les épaules, et coudoie un peu Cartoon :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- J’sais pas, avoue Cartoon, piteux. Y a un truc qui drrrrrr, tourne pas rond, tu vois ?

\- Ben on est d’accord sur ça, grommelle Marteau. 

\- Mais maintenant faut juste plus prendre de décisions en solo, affirme Cartoon, l’air rassuré.

\- D’accord, mais faut pas non plus que vous fassiez n’importe quoi sans écouter l’avis des autres ! 

\- On est bien d’accord, maugrée Poussmousse.

Ils se mettent en route, un peu embarrassés par leur prise de tête. Au bout d’un moment, Marteau, avec un sourire en coin, tapote le dos de Cartoon, et ce dernier rit.

\- Mais quelle brochette de débiles. T’as peut-être bien raison, Marteau, on a pas l’air d’avoir besoin de Ben pour se monter la tête. 

\- Bah, tu sais, avec tous les sales plans qu’il nous a faits, t’avais bien raison de t’en méfier. C’est juste que j’me disais que… ben comment dire… Dans ce genre de situation, c’était comme avec Chrono, on peut pas ne pas demander d’aide. On en a b’soin. Même si j’avoue que c’est pas le plus fin, Ben, pour ça, mais… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je suis pas sûr.

\- Bah, dis-toi, si on a pas assez de gens pour prendre le relais à notre place, c’est la galère. Moi, forcément, Ben je l’aime pas, et ça m’enchante pas, mais c’est une question stratégique, tu comprends ? Imagine, si on avait pas appelé Chrono hier soir. Y aurait pas eu de Galatea pour aider Requin. J’avais peur que ce soit pareil pour Ben, qu’on ait pas le choix.

Coudboule saisit un peu, et ça a l’air d’être la même pour Cartoon. Forcément, dit comme ça, c’est nettement moins mauvais et ça paraît plus clair.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me disais pas ça tout à l’heure ? s’enquiert Cartoon.

\- Parce que vous étiez trois à avoir un avis différent, patate. Moi j’en ai eu marre, au bout d’un moment.

\- Ah, ouais…


	16. Aux nouvelles

\- Victoire des Bleus de Port Marie quatre à deux ! déclare Fred, arrêtant enfin le chronomètre.

Sous l’œil enjoué du capitaine des Vampires des boulevards, et sous les applaudissements de leurs fans, les cinq joueurs poussent des exclamations et s’enlacent, emportés par leur joie. Bien sûr, comme ils en ont l’habitude, ils vont féliciter leurs adversaires, et Tag serrer la main de Laklass. 

Un tel triomphe n’était pas couru d’avance, avec la nervosité de Gabriel ; un examen que les quatre garçons ont à passer dans la soirée leur a collé au début du match un sacré coup de pression, et Fred ne pouvait que les regarder, angoissé, endurer le premier but et un sale penalty qu’Eloïse a su arrêter. Mais leur souci a vite disparu dans l’adrénaline du sport, et bien que les Vagabonds aient bataillé comme des dingues – un beau match, c’était – les Bleus sont encore sortis vainqueurs.

Maintenant, ils sont qualifiés pour la finale. Fred ne peut qu’imaginer leur état de joie, leur euphorie quand ils reviendront dans l’institut dont ils leur parlent souvent, et les messes basses dans les dortoirs. L’arbitre improvisé sourit pensivement. Bien sûr, son équipe s’est fait laminer par les Fantômes, ce matin ; c’était à prévoir. Les Vampires, bien que passionnés depuis le tout début par le Foot 2 Rue, ne bataillent pas pour la victoire. Le mondial, ça doit être fou à vivre, mais c’est bien aussi de le faire par procuration, en voyant ses copains devenir champions. Il sait que certains de ses coéquipiers sont passionnés par la technique des Bleus, et curieux de voir ce que leur jeu donnera face aux autres équipes. Une fois encore, les Bleus vont avant ça devoir se heurter aux Fantômes de la cité. Il espère que tout ira bien, mais d’un autre côté, il reste paisible, comme toujours, quant à l’issue du match. Il va féliciter les deux équipes, après leur avoir laissé profiter du répit pour échanger tranquillement ; mais il est surpris d’entendre, en s’approchant, leur voix devenue préoccupée.

\- Dites donc, ça traîne ! Vous n’aviez pas un examen à passer ? s’amuse-t-il gentiment.

Son sourire fond lorsqu’il voit l’air inquiet de Tag et celui, plus grave que d’habitude, de Laklass. Avant même qu’Eloïse n’intervienne, il connecte les informations. Ils ont parlé de Requin, Laklass et lui, quand ils se sont croisés le matin même après le match. Il lui a parlé de sa tante doctoresse et des mesures improvisées par Chrono. Ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir l’équipe du Port aux commandes.

\- On espérait avoir assez de temps pour pouvoir passer à l’usine à sardines, sourit la goal des Bleus. J’ai demandé à ma grand-mère si je pouvais lui prendre un peu d’argent pour leur offrir un panier de fruits. J’espère que ça leur fera plaisir.

\- Ouais, on va se dépêcher, d’ailleurs, sourit Tag, comme rasséréné, faisant tourner son ballon sur son index. Sinon Gabriel va m’étriper.

\- Salut, les Bleus !

\- A plus Laklass ! 

\- Vous me donnerez des nouvelles, hein ? sourit Fred tandis qu’ils s’éloignent.

\- Ça marche !

L’après-midi lui a paru durer des jours. Ça a été, après la pause déjeuner, et elle s’était remise au travail avec la certitude de voir le temps filer vite ; mais quand elle s’est mise à consulter trois fois l’heure dans la même minute, elle a commencé à en avoir marre. Elle a pratiquement fui son cabinet, et ses pas hâtifs dans la rue ont retourné plusieurs regards vers elle, mais au moins, elle peut sortir son portable et composer le numéro de Chrono, l’esprit en paix. Les tonalités la détendent, le répondeur, moins. Bah, il doit être occupé. 

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Chrono. C’est Galatea M’Baye. Je voulais vous parler des Requins. Vous voulez bien me rappeler ?

La nuit est tombée, mais il fait encore bon, seulement frais. Elle enfonce les mains dans ses poches, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

Il fait chaud, dans la chambre, quand il y rentre pour parler à Requin. Pas une chaleur de soleil ou de chauffage électrique, non, juste une atmosphère étouffante d’intérieur qui fait transpirer ; Poussmousse regrette presque de s’être porté volontaire pour prévenir leur capitaine que les Bleus sont là. Un coup à se mettre à suer et à devoir prendre une douche dans les prochains jours, ça.

Il faudrait qu’ils aèrent, en fait, parce qu’à ce rythme-là l’environnement risque de devenir invivable pour Requin. C’est le genre de remarque qu’il hésite à faire devant les autres ; Poussmousse, tant qu’il reste loin de l’eau moussante, ça le dérange jamais d’appliquer ce genre de règle ménagère. Contrairement à ce que les autres crétins pensent, il est pas contre l’hygiène et la propreté, c’est juste les bains qui le rendent malade. Aérer, passer un coup de balai, nettoyer, ranger, c’est pas compliqué, comme tâches, c’était même lui qui s’y collait plus souvent qu’à son tour, aux Docks. Ça, pour lui reprocher de pas se nettoyer, les autres feignasses hésitaient pas, par contre, pour sortir la poubelle, y avait plus personne.

Il écarte tout ça de ses pensées. Ça lui fait penser à d’autres choses pas agréables, à ce truc qu’il a fini par trouver sur internet, l’ablutophobie. Ça fait des années qu’il a ce truc, depuis qu’il est tout petit. Il a fini par arrêter de se morfondre, de se persuader que c’était lui, le problème, dans sa « sale » manie de fuir les douches et l’eau moussante. Même l’eau de la vaisselle le fait flipper. Au moins, les autres de l’équipe lui forcent jamais la main dessus, à part quand c’est important. 

\- Requin ? dit-il.

Non, il a pas envie de ressasser ces vieilles histoires. Requin lui tourne le dos, allongé sur son lit, et il se demande s’il dort, jusqu’à entendre le petit grognement du capitaine.

\- Y a les Bleus qui sont v’nus pour te voir. Si tu t’sens l’énergie de sortir, sourit-il.

Il s’attend à une réponse, pas à ce silence radio que lui oppose son capitaine. Sa bonne humeur, pas si forcée que ça, disparaît un peu alors que son ventre se serre. C’est comme hier, le capitaine décroche pas un mot là où il attend qu’il soit bavard, et c’est tout aussi flippant, même sans priorités.

\- Euh, Requin… ?

\- J… j’sais pas si j’ai l’énergie pour leur parler, là, Poussmousse. Dis-leur qu’j’suis désolé.

\- Oh, se rassure le roux, si c’est qu’ça, pas de problème ! T’inquiète, j’suis sûr qu’ils repasseront demain. (Il dépose l’objet qu’il a apporté sur la table). Ils ont donné ça. J’te laisse te reposer, on sera dans le hall, de toute façon. On vient t’voir dès qu’ils partent.

Quand la porte se referme, Requin reste immobile plusieurs secondes, avant d’oser se tourner dans son lit, et regarder ce que Poussmousse a posé sur le bureau. C’est un panier, débordant de quelques fruits et de sachets – il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire en voyant des bonbons. Une petite carte est mise en avant. Il se lève, grimace quand ses pieds nus rencontrent la sensation froide du sol. Il tire la carte du tas de fruits, l’estomac trop serré pour envisager de s’y servir tout de suite. L’écriture de plusieurs stylos, noirs et bleus, lui dit de bien se remettre. « Prends soin de toi Requin ! », les Teknos, « Salut les Requins ! J’espère que le petit paquet vous plaira. Reposez-vous bien tous les cinq, j’ai hâte de vous revoir. », Eloïse « On gagnera la finale pour vous, les potes ! ;) », Tag. « Bon rétablissement, Requin, et faites pas trop de bêtises, les quatre autres », Gabriel. D’autres signatures des autres équipes, qu’il lit en diagonale. Le cadeau le touche, dans l’idée, mais dans les faits, il a comme une grande sensation de vide, presque de déprime. Ce qu’il lit, c’est les messages de gens qui savent pas la vérité. D’abord Chrono, ensuite Ben, combien d’autres après eux vont soudain se fermer et lui tourner le dos, quand ça leur parviendra à l’oreille ? Il a l’impression que tout le monde est au courant, là maintenant, de son sale cours de pensée, qu’il fait illusion auprès de personne. Ça l’abat plus qu’il aurait pu l’imaginer.

Non, il se sentait pas si mal, et pourtant, il a renvoyé Poussmousse, et dit aux Bleus qu’il voulait pas les voir. Il aurait pu les recevoir, leur parler, mais c’était juste pas le moment, pas l’humeur pour. Pas après avoir fichu déjà deux conversations par terre en racontant n’importe quoi. Les voir pourquoi ? Pour s’engueuler aussi avec eux ? _Chrono finira par leur dire, ou Ben. C’est foutu. Ils vont tous me détester, et on va devoir se barrer de là, ou je sais pas quoi._ La perspective le déprime un peu. Le fait qu’il s’y soit presque résolu, un peu plus.

Il parvient presque à s’endormir jusqu’à ce que des coups hésitants soient frappés à la porte.


	17. Les Requins du Port

\- Allô ?

L’homme a la voix pâteuse, mal réveillée. D’un clin d’œil, Galatea remercie sa sœur, qui lui sert sa part ; elle gesticule brièvement pour lui signifier que oui, cinq boulettes suffisent, tout en saluant son interlocuteur :

\- Bonsoir, Chrono. Je venais prendre des nouvelles.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Requin. Eh bien pour l’instant, il a l’air plutôt stable.

\- Il tousse toujours ?

\- Oui, j’imagine. Je n’ai pas pu passer la journée avec lui, à cause du boulot, ajoute-t-il hâtivement, mais son équipe a toujours mon numéro en cas d’urgence.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit, murmure-t-elle, légèrement sévère. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le laisser dans cet état dans la rue. Vous lui en avez parlé ?

Le silence fait bien passer le message. Elle soupire :

\- Chrono.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonne l’homme, j’ai… disons que j’ai eu une discussion avec lui, sur un autre sujet. Je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque-là, mais je suis en colère contre lui. 

Sa voix lasse l’exprime assez, mais Galatea ne peut pas se laisser attendrir.

\- En colère pourquoi ?

\- C’est… un peu compliqué d’en parler comme ça…

Elle fait un autre geste à Gaza, qui la regarde, interrogatrice. Elle s’est avancée vers son manteau. Sa sœur la rappelle à l’ordre d’un « Tu vas où ? » perplexe, mais c’est inutile. Galatea prend déjà l’habit.

\- Docteur M’Baye ?

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je pense que de toute façon, c’est à moi de m’en occuper.

\- Comment… ?

\- Laissez faire les professionnels, Chrono.

Elle s’assure de l’entendre dire qu’il est d’accord. Sa sœur a déjà mis son assiette de côté, sourcil levé, et Galatea acquiesce, la regardant en coin. Que ferait-elle sans sa cadette… 

\- Mais j’aimerais bien comprendre le problème qui s’est posé. Je me demandais, ajoute-t-elle plus bas, s’éloignant de quelques pas de sa famille. Est-ce qu’un restaurant vous tenterait ? Demain soir, s’il y a le temps ?

\- Un… un restaurant ?

\- C’est ça. Vous pourrez me dire pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre lui.

\- Oh, euh, vous voulez dire… 

\- C’est un prétexte, s’amuse-t-elle. En fait, j’avais envie de vous inviter. Juste tous les deux. Romantiquement, tout ça. Ne vous sentez pas obligé, s’alarme-t-elle à son silence, j’ai simplement moins de mal avec les hommes, en n’étant pas subtile. Et puis on peut toujours faire ça entre amis, si vous voulez.

\- Eh… eh bien euh… pourquoi pas. Je veux dire, avec plaisir. Romantiquement. Enfin, amicalement, si vous préférez, mais je…

\- On se fait ça, alors, dit-elle pour couper court à ses balbutiements. Je vous envoie l’adresse demain matin. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Galatea.

Elle raccroche, et peut enfin mettre son manteau.

\- On peut espérer t’avoir à diner, un jour ? la charrie Gaza.

\- Faudra être plus sage, ricane Galatea. Désolée, c’est l’un des jeunes, l’ami de Laklass. 

\- Celui qui vit dans la rue avec son équipe ? sourcille sa sœur. 

\- Ouais. J’ai pas de nouvelle inquiétante, mais je préfère vérifier… 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, bouge. Je te laisse ton riz au chaud.

\- Merci, Gaza.

Elle dit au revoir aux enfants, et sort. Comme bien, bien plus tôt dans la journée, elle se rend au vieux port.

\- Entrez ?

Il se redresse sur son lit, et Cartoon, Poussmousse, Coudboule et Marteau entrent. Malgré son abattement, il sourit pensivement : il est content qu’ils aient ramené Marteau, et arrangé la dispute sans lui. C’est bête, ce n’est pas qu’il y croyait pas, mais il a tellement l’habitude d’être tout le temps là, à aider, qu’il flippe d’être absent, même lors de ce genre de problème. 

\- Ça va, Requin ? s’enquiert d’ailleurs le blond en s’installant en tailleur au pied du lit.

\- Oh, géant, y a des pommes ! s’exclame Cartoon en s’emparant d’une des Pink Lady. Euh, j’peux ? ajoute-t-il après un coup d’œil à Requin.

\- Servez-vous, j’ai pas trop faim pour l’instant. Mais vous en gardez pour plus tard, hein ?

\- Ouais chef !

Il camoufle un sourire lorsque Coudboule et Cartoon s’en donnent à cœur joie pour faire leur choix dans le panier garni. C’est lorsque Marteau réitère sa question qu’il sourit, faiblement, en hochant la tête.

\- J’aimerais bien pouvoir bouger un peu, c’est tout. Ça commence à me bouffer, cette histoire de maladie.

C’est encore présent, comme marqué au fer rouge dans son cerveau, les deux disputes de la journée. La culpabilité d’avoir snobé les Bleus ne fait que renforcer le sentiment de défaite. Les autres parlent joyeusement, là pour combler l’espace, mais il n’a pas le cœur à les écouter, et peu à peu, les quatre têtes se tournent vers lui. Il devine leur préoccupation. Ça fait déjà presque deux jours qu’il est comme ça, comme cassé, et faut qu’il arrête de faire semblant. Il ne se sent plus la force de faire façade.

\- Les gars, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ouais ? intervient Cartoon.

\- Je me demandais un truc. C’est con, mais…

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que… vous trouvez que je suis lâche… ?

Évidemment, un concert de protestations lui réplique.

\- Hein ? s’abasourdit Poussmousse.

\- Pas du tout ! sursaute immédiatement Marteau, comme il s’y attendait. 

\- Toi, lâche ? sourit Coudboule, incrédule.

\- Eh, ça doit être la température qui te grille le cerveau ! rit Cartoon.

\- J’sais pas, Cartoon. J’ai parlé à Chrono, tout à l’heure. Des… Des Grands Docks, et d’avant. 

Silence de mort. Soudain, plus aucun ne paraît amusé, ou déconcerté, et ils attendent tous ses prochaines paroles avec appréhension. C’est d’avoir prononcé les premiers mots qui lui donne le courage de poursuivre :

\- Je me rends compte que… ça fait des années qu’on court partout et qu’on laisse des gens derrière nous. 

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors… ? Bah c’est pas bon… enfin, c’est pas que c’est pas bon, les gars, se reprend-il, mais j’ai l’impression qu’on a été ingrats. Ou je sais pas trop quoi.

\- Ingrats ? marmonne Cartoon en penchant la tête.

\- Pas _ingrats_ , mais que… je sais pas, par rapport aux gens qu’on a pu rencontrer, c’était pas correct.

Il soupire, et s’assoit sur le bord du lit, le visage entre les mains. Il ne voit pas les autres s’échanger des regards, mais après un silence trop long, Marteau lui met un léger coup de coude à la jambe :

\- On avait pas trop le choix, de se tirer ou pas. J’suis sûr qu’les gens comprenaient, ceux qui tenaient à nous. Et les autres, on s’en fiche.

C’est quelque chose qu’il a l’impression de savoir au plus profond de lui, pour se l’être répété lui-même. Pas nécessairement avec ces mots-là, mais en conservant le même message. S’il est à peu près sûr de ne l’avoir jamais mis à plat de cette façon devant ses Requins, il a en revanche la certitude que cette idée, Marteau ne l’a pas eue seul.

\- Je sais pas, répète-t-il. Y a des trucs que j’ai dits que je pensais pas. Enfin, se reprend-il, sur le moment, je croyais que je le pensais, mais là, je suis plus sûr. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ben, quoi, par exemple ? s’enquiert Coudboule.

Requin se tait un instant, s’offre un répit de quelques secondes en ramassant une bouteille pour y boire. Il cherche ses mots à chaque gorgée.

\- Imaginez qu’un jour, reprend-il, reposant le récipient, ça devienne comme avant, ici. Genre, comme aux Docks, ou comme au début. Vous… vous voudriez qu’on s’en aille de Port-Marie, vous ?

Et là, il lit dans leurs yeux son propre scrupule, sa propre indécision. Toon se mordille nerveusement l’intérieur de la joue, comme toujours lorsqu’il réfléchit trop. Poussmousse baisse les yeux, Coudboule se gratte l’arrière du crâne, et il sait très bien qu’hors de son champ de vision, au pied du lit, Marteau a dû se mettre à se balancer nerveusement.

\- Je sais pas, finit par répondre Coudboule.

\- Moi non plus, avoue Poussmousse

\- Ouais, hein ?

\- C’est que Port-Marie c’est pas comme avant, argumente Marteau.

\- Je sais bien, ça, mais on partait pas non plus parce que ça puait, y avait des raisons.

\- J’sais, Requin…

\- Moi c’est pour ça que je suis pas sûr, dit Cartoon. Y a les autres, et puis y a aussi le mondial, maintenant, mais si on a des gros soucis, c’est pas pareil. C’est – tac, tac – un dilemme. 

« Pourquoi tu nous demande ça, en fait ? ajoute-t-il après un bref silence contemplatif.

\- Parce que je suis malade, et qu’ça m’a rappelé les Grands Docks. Et puis je vous dis, j’me sens lâche de me poser la question. De me dire que je peux penser à me barrer d’ici sans hésiter.

\- On s’est barrés de plein d’endroits, relève Coudboule, haussant les épaules. C’est normal de pas être sûr. 

Un sourire fatigué traverse les traits de Requin.

\- Ouais, t’as raison.

\- On est avec toi quoi qu’il arrive, tu sais ! dit Marteau.

\- Justement, faut qu’on en parle, se rembrunit le capitaine. Faut qu’on discute tous les cinq. Je peux pas vous commander tout le temps. C’est important aussi que vous me disiez, si c’est bon ou pas, pour vous. Certains trucs. Ou si vous êtes pas d’accord avec quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi on serait pas d’accord avec toi ? Tu… 

\- Y a plein de raisons, Toon. Parce que vous êtes pas à l’aise, ou que vous avez peur. 

Pas de parole pour contester, ils le regardent avec attention. Coudboule l’encourage d’un hochement de tête :

\- Imaginez que j’décide du jour au lendemain qu’on s’en aille de Port-Marie, alors qu’un de vous préférerait rester, et qu’il ose pas m’en parler ? Je veux pas faire ça. 

\- J’crois que je vois, ouais, dit Coudboule.

\- Ce que je veux, c’est qu’on aille tous bien.

Il tousse brièvement.

\- Désolé, ricane-t-il, j’suis… j’suis très fatigué, je vais sans doute pas tarder à me rendormir, mais… enfin, on en reparlera ? Si ça vous va ? 

\- Bien sûr.

\- J’veux qu’on aille bien, répète-t-il. C’est pour ça qu’on est partis de chez nous à la base, parce qu’on se sentait pas bien là-bas, non ? On a pas fui nos baraques pour se retrouver ensemble dans une autre situation de ce genre. Vous comprenez ?

Un sourire, ému pour certains, apaisé pour d’autres, franchit leurs traits.

\- C’est qu’on en a parlé, dit Poussmousse. Et moi j’pense que c’est pas une mauvaise idée.

En guise de réponse, Cartoon hoche la tête, et vient serrer Requin contre lui, vite suivi du reste de la meute. Requin a un sourire attendri, et serre ses frangins d’infortune contre lui. C’est une résolution étrange, mais en se repassant les paroles de Chrono, elle fait tout à fait sens, et en voyant leur réaction, elle semble nécessaire. Il faut que les autres soient capables de prendre des décisions, a dit Chrono, et ça arrivera jamais s’ils passent leur vie à être d’accord avec lui.

D’une certaine façon, l’idée que ça puisse changer, pour le mieux, l’idée qu’eux aussi puissent avoir leur mot à dire dans leurs décisions de groupe et leur organisation, ça a quelque chose d’apaisant. Il conserve une peur au fond de lui de les voir faire n’importe quoi, mais après tout, les Bleus aussi ont pu faire n’importe quoi à une époque.

Avant d’en parler, et de réparer les erreurs.

Poussmousse va jeter la bouteille, et après un dernier salut, et la promesse de revenir le voir, les quatre autres le laissent se reposer. Requin sourit en se recouchant. Il ne prend pas conscience qu’il est épuisé jusqu’à l’instant où sa joue touche l’oreiller, et il n’a pas le temps pour une dernière pensée, il sombre immédiatement. 

Ignorant l’état dans lequel il s’est mis sans le vouloir.


	18. Je viens de là

_On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on choisit son lieu de naissance_  
_Ce que vont découvrir petit à petit les cinq sens_  
_Moi, un jour mes parents ont posé leurs valises, alors voilà_  
_Ce sont ces trottoirs qu'ont vu mes premiers pas_

La voix grave du chanteur l’a toujours apaisé. Son ton neutre, son sens du rythme, sa façon de parler quand on attend qu’il chante. Le slam, on appelle ça. Coudboule a un peu rêvé d’en faire, à une époque, avant d’abandonner l’idée. Il écoute, plutôt. Certains mots ne lui disent rien, et les formulations sont à la fois belles et compliquées, et pourtant, faciles à comprendre. Une façon de discuter d’un truc en le rendant super beau et poétique. Quand il écoute du Grand Corps Malade, il se sent toujours moins bête d’être ce qu’il est, un banlieusard avec des poches vides et trop de frères et sœurs. 

Il est né avec une accélération de croissance. C’était pas très grave, pour personne, sauf quand il avait mal à cause de scolioses. Ses parents avaient pas assez d’argent pour les médicaments, t’façon, et puis, y avait d’autres frères et sœurs à s’occuper, dont il était un des plus grands. Dans la famille, passé quinze ans, fallait apprendre à se débrouiller et à aider papa à faire les courses ou maman à bouger des trucs. Sinon on se faisait vite engueuler. Lui, forcément, avec ses centimètres en trop et ses gros bras, il avait l’air utile. En réalité, il avait souvent mal, et était maladroit, pas très bon en beaucoup de choses, à part en sport, à l’école. Il pouvait pas avoir l’attention de sa famille, parce que quand on est trop, on se partage l’attention de ses parents comme un repas trop petit, et forcément, c’étaient Rémi, Mélissa et Morgane qu’avaient les plus grosses parts.

Quand il a rencontré Cartoon à l’atelier, c’était comme s’il rencontrait le yang de son yin. L’autre l’appelait Grand corps malade, pas pour l’embêter, parce que ça lui allait bien, c’est tout. Coudboule répliquait que Cartoon était le Petit Corps Anbonnsanté, et ils étaient devenus potes comme ça. Un jour, le goal trop plein d’énergie, après l’avoir encore fait balader au foot, avait attendu que les autres se tirent pour s’asseoir avec lui près de leur bâtiment « scolaire » et allumer le mp3. Ils avaient écouté un titre qui lui a vachement plu, _Tu seras un homme, mon fils_. Il a écouté vingt fois le truc chez lui, quand Cartoon a accepté de lui prêter le CD, pour recopier toutes les paroles sur une copie double à carreaux et le mettre sur le mur à côté de son lit. Son lit, il se souvient, c’était celui du bas du lit superposé qu’il partageait avec Karim, son grand frère. 

Un jour il est rentré à la maison et il a vu que Mélissa avait barbouillé sur sa feuille. Ça lui a fait piquer une colère noire.

Il est parti comme ça, un jour, avec les quatre autres. Il devait peut-être être le mieux loti, avec du recul, mais il regrette pas. Quand il se rappelle comment Cartoon était à bout, et Marteau, aussi, quand il se rappelle les silences de Requin, quand il s’asseyait sur un wagon cassé, au-dessus d’eux, déchirant des étiquettes entre ses doigts sans s’en rendre compte… Coudboule s’est jamais senti comme ça, pourtant, il les a suivis. Il se sentait bien, avec eux, voilà. Mieux qu’avec ses parents, pour lesquels il était pas grand-chose, ni une grande aide, malgré sa taille.

Avec les Requins, il avait l’impression d’être dans une vraie famille. Il avait l’impression qu’on voulait de lui et qu’on avait vraiment besoin de lui, pour les bonnes raisons.

_Je viens de là où les mecs traînent en bande pour tromper l'ennui_  
_Je viens de là où, en bas, ça joue au foot au milieu de la nuit_  
_Je viens de là où on fait attention à la marque de ses textiles_  
_Et même si on les achète au marché, on plaisante pas avec le style_

Cartoon avait souri, ému, alors qu’ils étaient rassemblés autour de la radio, leurs affaires entassées autour d’eux. L’ancienne gare avait jamais eu cette atmosphère-là, avant, mais ce jour-là, le jour où ils avaient enfin mis en application leur plan de fugue, c’était comme si le monde entier s’était transformé, et attendait en retenant son souffle de voir où cet équipage atterrirait. A commencer par les quais abandonnés, par les rails déjà couverts de mousse. Ils étaient assis au bord, comme mille fois auparavant, mais cette fois, en sortant de la gare, ils prendraient pas le pont pour rentrer au HLM. Ils longeraient le périph, et puis verraient où ça les mènerait. C’était leur repos avant le grand départ.

_Je viens de là et je kiffe ça, malgré tout ce qu'on en pense  
À chacun son territoire, à chacun sa France  
Si j'rends hommage à ces lieux, à chaque expiration  
C'est que c'est ici que j'ai puisé toute mon inspiration_

Requin avait réservé le meilleur pour la fin, il les avait prévenus de rien dire au plus jeune. Dans son sac, parmi les affaires, l’argent et les plans qu’ils s’étaient faits, y avait un gâteau et même deux bougies. Ils avaient distrait Cartoon en lui faisant écouter sa chanson préférée, celle à laquelle ils s’identifiaient tous les cinq, eux, les paumés de la ville, les rebuts des HLMs. Le capitaine était encore perché sur son wagon comme la vigie sur le nid-de-pie, et Coudboule évitait de le regarder pour pas tout gâcher, mais il entendait bien, lui, le faible craquement de l’allumette. Y en avait qu’une, encore heureux, parce que malin comme il était, Cartoon aurait fini par se rendre compte, sinon. Heureusement, leur chef savait où étaient les temps de pause dans la chanson, et donc, quand éviter de faire du bruit. Une seule fois, Cartoon avait tourné la tête vers lui, pour croiser le regard le plus innocent du monde. Sitôt qu’il s’était reconcentré sur la musique, Requin, Coudboule le savait, s’était remis à poser les bougies 1 et 8 sur le gâteau. 

_Je viens de là où comme partout, quand on dort on fait des rêves  
Je viens de là où des gens naissent, des gens s’aiment, des gens crèvent,  
Tu vois bien, de là où je viens, c'est comme tout endroit sur Terre  
C'est juste une petite région qu’a un sacré caractère._

Et Coudboule sourit, bêtement, parce que tout ça, c’était eux. Parce que le rythme de la chanson faisait que raconter tout ce qu’ils étaient, jusqu’aux instruments qui semblaient peindre, avec leur rythme, l’exact sentiment, l’exact décor de ce dans quoi ils vivaient, chaque jour.

Avaient vécu, chaque jour.

Il sourit, parce que comme chaque fois qu’ils écoutaient cette chanson, il ressentait que plus fortement la vie autour de lui et à quel point elle lui convenait, à quel point elle collait à ce qu’ils étaient, tous les cinq. Depuis Marteau et son attitude, son look pas du tout gangsta, ses bégaiements et ses lunettes, jusqu’à lui, les gros muscles et la veste déchirée, ils avaient en commun d’avoir vécu dans cet endroit. D’avoir pas forcément apprécié, d’en avoir bavé, d’avoir eu l’impression que leur enfance se résumait à la liberté des cours d’immeuble, aux dégringolades dans la ville et à la sensation d’un ballon sous leurs pieds. Un sentiment bizarre, un mélange de colère et de reconnaissance, de malaise et d’impression d’être à sa place, constamment. D’être les rois du plus petit territoire du monde, de faire partie d’une vie de clans, d’une complicité sans pareille. Il avait jamais été doué pour les mots, et c’était pas exactement ce que le type disait dans sa chanson, mais quelque part, dans sa voix et ses paroles couvertes, il faisait passer la sensation. 

_Je viens de là où on est fier de raconter d'où l'on vient  
J'sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça, on est tous un peu chauvin  
J'aurais pu vivre autre chose ailleurs, c'est tant pis ou c'est tant mieux  
C'est ici que j'ai grandi et que je me suis construit_

\- Cartoon ?

_Je viens de la banlieue_

Leur chef avait la voix fière, ce genre de voix pleine de certitude et d’expérience, avec laquelle il se vantait, qui les faisait marrer. Requin savait y faire pour se donner de l’air, Coudboule savait jamais quand il rigolait et quand il était sérieux. Marteau, Poussmousse et lui se retournèrent avant même que le plus jeune songe à le faire, et ils étaient déjà levés que ça faisait tout juste tilt dans le crâne du goal, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les bougies illuminées.

\- Oh…

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent-ils tous les quatre, d’une seule voix.


	19. Au fond de la piscine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (désolée, je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois et que je suis très lente pour update. L'avantage c'est que je pense que c'est la première fanfiction que je fais avec autant de chapitres. Je serai probablement assez deter pour la finir, après tout ce boulot)  
> (Et en plus, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai deux chapitres pratiquement écrits + l'épilogue, faudra juste que je relie tout ça)  
> (ça va prendre son temps vu que j'ai pas encore fini mon année scolaire mais bref, enjoy :"))

Il a rien d’autre en tête que l’essentiel, une vérité stupide à laquelle son cerveau se rattache, sans qu’il sache pourquoi. 

Tout ça, ça s’est passé en deux jours. 

Deux jours, depuis le match Fantômes-Diables, depuis qu’il a appris pour la toux de Requin et le début de la quarantaine. Poussmousse a la tête entre les mains, et il entend les voix des autres. Celles de Marteau et Cartoon qui se sont remis à se disputer, de Chrono, qui est venu aussi vite qu’il a pu et essaie de les réguler. Du docteur M’Baye qui, à l’écart, pose des questions à Coudboule, mains serrées sur son téléphone. 

La règle numéro 3 lui tourne dans la tête comme un disque rayé sur la même chanson. 

Y a pas trois heures, ils allaient bien. Ils avaient parlé. Maintenant…

Maintenant, la peau noire du docteur M’Baye paraît blême, alors qu’elle hoche la tête, frénétique, écoutant Coudboule lui dire en bégayant tout ce qu’il s’est passé hier, tout ce dont il se rappelle. Elle est arrivée y a vingt minutes, elle disait qu’elle venait juste aux nouvelles. Requin était juste fatigué. Juste fatigué, et bon, il continuait de tousser, mais c’est normal, ça, non ?? Quand Poussmousse a été cuisiné, deux minutes avant, il a rien su dire, il a juste regardé la cicatrice de la doctoresse, comme on s’hypnotise sur du n’importe quoi. Oh putain, il a la trouille. Son ventre est rempli de sable, à chaque mouvement, il se sent trop lourd. Madame M’Baye lâche Coudboule et le rouquin se lève pour tituber vers lui.

\- C’est la merde.

\- J’sais.

Une voix blanche. Ils ont tous les deux le timbre aussi grave et aussi pétrifié que si les choses étaient bien pires. Et les choses auraient pu l’être.

Ils savent pas ce qu’il s’est passé, seulement que le docteur était venu voir si tout allait bien. Ils l’ont reçu gentiment, comme la veille, parce qu’elle s’est quand même déchaînée pour les aider, en passant la nuit chez eux et vérifiant leur état de santé à tous. Alors, quelques secondes à peine après qu’elle soit entrée dans la chambre de Requin, quand ils ont entendu sa voix les appeler gravement, ils se sont retrouvés, comme dans un cauchemar, à suivre des directives. Comme au premier soir, en bien pire. Appeler Chrono. Les médicaments. Reculer.

Ça lui fait froid de se dire que l’état du capitaine a encore empiré.

Quand ils entendent des sanglots dans la voix de Cartoon, qui s’est mis à tambouriner sur la poitrine de Marteau, et quand, en tournant la tête, ils voient Marteau bégayer des protestations, le souffle court, Coudboule et Poussmousse n’ont pas besoin de se consulter pour aller vite les séparer.

C’est eux, les plus vieux, va falloir qu’ils agissent comme tels.

Mais les deux se battent pas. Cartoon et Marteau, ils le comprennent vite, sont perdus et paniqués, et se crier un peu dessus, c’est le seul moyen qu’ils trouvent pour pas totalement péter les plombs. Quand Coudboule l’empoigne, Cartoon se terre dans ses bras pour chialer, et Poussmousse, en voyant Marteau s’asseoir, souffle court, va vite lui chopper son inhalateur. Il sait pas ce que fait Chrono, et quelques scènes se coupent de ses souvenirs, mais un instant plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre assis sur un des gradins, serrés les uns contre les autres, un plaid leur couvrant le dos. Et quand ils lèvent les yeux, lentement, les uns après les autres, ils voient les deux adultes, ceux qui ont été là dès le premier jour pour eux, les regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Les garçons, dit doucement Chrono, écoutez, il faut que vous restiez calmes, mais ce qui arrive à Requin est assez grave, et… Enfin, Galatea m’a parlé, et je sais que c’est un sujet difficile pour vous, mais… 

\- Faut qu’on fasse quelque chose.

Coudboule. Coudboule a coupé la parole de Chrono, et Poussmousse lui jette un regard. C’est son vieux pote qu’il voit, alors que l’attaquant lui rend son coup d’œil, son vieux pote trop fort, trop grand, avec ses taches de rousseur de gosse et ses petits yeux toujours froncés. Son vieux pote qui marchait avec lui quand ils se sont barrés de chez eux, qui profitait de sa taille pour les couvrir de la pluie. Poussmousse lève une main faiblarde, parce qu’il n’arrive pas à parler, mais il hoche la tête, de plus en plus vite. 

Ouais. Coudboule a raison.

\- Marteau, j’suis désolé, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers le blond, mais je… Je crois qu’on va devoir l’emmener à l’hôpital. Je sais que le protocole, c’est… 

Marteau lui coupe la parole :

\- On s’en fout du protocole, on verra ça plus tard. J’suis d’accord, faut qu’il aille à l’hôpital.

\- J’suis d’accord aussi, marmonne Poussmousse. Toon, tu… ?

\- J’en suis aussi, renchérit Cartoon. J’ai été débile, j’pensais… J’croyais qu’on d’vait juste écouter le protocole, parce que c’est c’qu’on a toujours fait, mais… On aurait dû fait ça dès le départ, appeler les urgences ou quelque chose. J’suis désolé, est-ce qu’on peut… Est-ce qu’on peut faire ça, maintenant ? 

Pour la première fois qu’ils prennent une telle décision, le moindre de leur mot leur pèse sur les épaules et leur fend le cœur. Mais ils ont fait le choix ensemble, et au silence des deux adultes, après s’être tous mis d’accord, ils lèvent la tête, et Poussmousse regarde la femme droit dans les yeux, en se triturant les mains :

\- Docteur M’Baye, est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à l’emmener là-bas, s’il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, soupire-t-elle, comme rassurée. On va appeler une ambulance.

Ils ne se lâchent pas, les uns les autres, quand les deux adultes s’éloignent pour téléphoner. Poussmousse a pas le courage de regarder. Tout ce qu’il entend, alors que son visage se réfugie entre les plis du plaid, c’est le bruit de l’ambulance, dix minutes plus tard. Il ne se souvenait pas que c’était aussi rapide, les ambulances, pour venir emmener quelqu’un. Il voit les lumières brillantes cingler les visages des trois autres. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas s’ils ont agi trop tard, ou dans les temps, ce qu’ils auraient dû faire de mieux. Tout ce qu’il ressent, c’est de la stupidité, c’est à quel point il est inutile, à quel point leur règlement a mis Requin en danger. Il est terrifié, en entendant ces voix pas familières, les souffles d’effort des types qui s’occupent de la civière. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il va se passer.

Il a jamais été religieux, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s’entend prier entre ses dents.

Ils ont eu droit à une nuit de sommeil paisible, après leur contrôle et leur qualification en finale ; les jumeaux ont fait ce qu’ils ont pu, et il a cru comprendre que Tag a un peu moins bien géré, distrait qu’il a été par leur match et les qualifs. Gabriel, comme d’habitude, n’avait au moment de dormir aucun souci à se faire quant à sa performance. Il s’est levé l’esprit aussi serein qu’en se couchant, plus tôt que les autres. Il faisait encore un peu nuit sur la ville, pas nuit noire, non. Gris, une jolie matinée grise. 

Le premier jour des vacances d’hiver.

Il avait la tête dans les nuages quand il s’est rendu aux toilettes, et fredonnait agréablement. Il marchait à pas de loup pour ne réveiller personne et ne pas se faire pincer ; il a bu un verre d’eau froide, puis s’est assis dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, pour regarder la ville. 

Il a fini par retourner se coucher dix minutes plus tard, réconforté par la mollesse de son lit et par le poids retiré de ses épaules. C’était une belle journée qui commençait.

C’est encore lui qui se lève le premier, au son du réveil. Il s’étire, et, réalisant qu’ils ont laissé l’alarme par erreur, va vite l’éteindre. Tag grogne et se retourne dans son lit :

\- Qui a mis l’réveil… ?

\- No a dû oublier de l’enlever.

\- C’pas vrai, dit le jumeau.

Gabriel évite de faire trop de bruit en s’habillant, et les deux autres se rendorment aussi vite qu’ils se sont réveillés. Comme il a une légère faim, il sort de la chambre et referme doucement la porte derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers la cantine. 

En reprenant sa route dans les couloirs pour aller prendre de quoi casser la croûte, il voit deux silhouettes, du côté du bureau de mam’zelle Adélaïde. Sur le coup de la surprise, il s’arrête comme un six tonnes Éloïse est à côté de Chrono, dans le couloir. Le couloir de l’institut. Éloïse. 

Son premier réflexe est bien sûr de sourire, et bégayer un peu en parlant à la goal sur laquelle il a un béguin depuis longtemps :

\- Eeeh, Éloïse, q-quoi d’neuf ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là… ?

En finissant sa phrase, il se rend compte. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fiche là ? Et pourquoi Chrono et elle font cette tête ? À moins qu’il y ait une fête ou un événement spécial, les ados en dehors de l’institut n’ont jamais eu le droit d’y rentrer. La Zelle pèterait un plomb, si elle savait… !

Au fur et à mesure, son expression s’assombrit, alors qu’il comprend que quelque chose n’est pas normal. Sous l’air grave d’Éloïse, Chrono se tourne vers lui :

\- Gabriel, j’aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher Tag, Tek et No, s’il te plaît.

\- C’est… ?

\- Je dois vous parler à tous. C’est à propos de Requin.

\- Si j’avais su, j’me serais complètement planté à l’exam.

Tag shoote pensivement dans le ballon, ignorant la remarque de No, faite sur un ton léger. Ça se voit qu’il essaie de détendre l’atmosphère. Mais Gabriel n’est pas d’humeur à rire, et il voit, à l’immobilité des épaules de Tag, que lui non plus n’a pas envie de se détendre. C’est le jumeau de l’impertinent qui prend la parole pour le réprimander :

\- Tu t’plante toujours aux exams, No.

\- Te moque pas.

\- J’me moque pas. 

\- Eh, les gars, dit No, élevant à peine la voix, sentant l’atmosphère lourde, ça va aller. J’suis sûr qu’il lui arrivera rien de mal, il est à l’hôpital. Ils vont s’occuper de lui.

Le timbre sombre de Tag s’élève, et fait appréhender une crise de nerfs à Gabriel, mais non, il reste calme. Presque trop mesuré :

\- Ouais, mais Laklass nous disait déjà qu’ça allait pas hier. Puis le fait qu’il se sente pas de nous recevoir, j’aurais dû m’en douter. On aurait peut-être dû… 

\- Tag, intervient Éloïse. 

\- Quoi, « Tag » ?!

\- On pouvait pas faire gaffe, fait remarquer Gabriel. Tu sais bien qu’les Requins savent se débrouiller tout seuls.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Il voudrait pas qu’on se fasse du mouron pour lui, tu le connais. Alors il va se retaper, et nous, on va s’entraîner pour notre match de demain contre les Fantômes. 

Éloïse est assise sur un des sacs qui marquent ses buts. Au geste de Tag, elle se lève avec hésitation, et voyant le ballon arriver dans sa direction, elle a un sursaut et le renvoie brusquement, d’un coup de poing. Le capitaine de l’équipe se précipite vers la balle, déjà décidé à dribbler, mais la gardienne proteste :

\- Attends, Tag. Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’on aille voir Fred pour lui dire ce qu’il s’est passé. Il n’est peut-être pas encore au courant. 

\- Je sais pas. J’ai l’impression que si on lâche notre vigilance, on va encore se retrouver avec un train de retard sur Ben. Chaque fois qu’on va pas bien, d’autres équipes en ont profité pour nous écraser pendant les matchs. On doit pas se laisser démoraliser. 

\- Tu as raison, reconnaît Éloïse, mais on peut pas non plus ignorer nos amis. De toute façon, il faut qu’on sache comment les matchs vont s’organiser et où ils vont se faire. On n’a qu’à faire d’une pierre deux coups.

Tag tient le ballon en équilibre sur son pied. Voyant les regards de ses amis dirigés vers lui, attendant sa réponse, il lance la balle en l’air, qu’il récupère à la main. 

\- Bon, d’accord.


End file.
